Kasumi Kuran
by heartsvampires92
Summary: Kasumi Kuran, the pureblood princess, Rido and Shizuka's daughter.  i suck at summaries KanameXOC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and i got my ideas from this favourite author of mine on quizilla. Don't be too harsh on me. Thank You :)

* * *

_Prologue_

_Name: Kasumi Kuran /Kasumi Aido_

_Status: Pureblood / Level D_

_Age: 18_

_Parents: Rido Kuran and Shizuka Hiou_

_History about yourself_

_Rido and Shizuka had you but they never got married. Shizuka gave birth to you and then gave you to Haruka and Juri. This is because, Shizuka was afraid that Rido would come to harm you if he know about your existence. So you live in bliss under Haruka and Juri's care. They had a son, Kaname who was the same age as you and daughter who was 3 years younger than you, Yuki._

_Everything came to an end after that night, Rido had learnt about your existence._

_10 years ago_

_It was freezing cold on that cold winter night. When she woke up, she felt something sharp against her neck, she felt warm liquid flowing down her neck. _

_It was a man, with a handsome face with messy hair. He wiped away the blood on his mouth. _

" _Vampire?" She thought " who am you and who am i?"_

"_My princess, finally you are awake." He said and touch her face._

" _Who am I and who are you?" she spoke. _

" _You are kasumi and I will see you soon again." He said with a sly smile " I can't stay longer or he'll come and kill me." After that, he was gone. _

_Kasumi lay there motionless. She looked up into the sky, there was only a full moon and it was snowing. " Am I going to die here?"_

_Then, a boy around the same age as kasumi appeared. " Who has done this to you?" He carried Kasumi in a bridal style " Let's go, I'll bring you to somewhere safe."_

_Kasumi looked at her savior. He looked down at her and smile warmly at her. " My name's Kaname, what's yours?"_

_Kasumi remembered that the mysterious man told her her name was Kasumi. _

" _Kasumi" _

" _That's a nice name. From now on, you'll be safe."_

* * *

" oh gosh, that dream again -_-" Kasumi woke up from her slumber. It was 6pm in the evening. " Damn, time for school." Kasumi went to the bathroom and then washed up. She wore the white uniform, yes she was in the night class. After that snowy night, she was bitten by a pureblood, and was turned into a Level E vampire but was turned into a level D because not only Kaname saved her life but also saved her from becoming a Level E. Kaname sent her to be taken care of by the Aido Family.

"Sorry im late." Kasumi ran down the stairs where the other night class students gather at the hall of moon dorm. "Its ok Kasumi. You are on time, everyone is just too early." Kaname said smiling at Kasumi. Kasumi blushed.

"I thought you will oversleep." Hanabusa said teasing Kasumi. Kasumi step on Aido's foot which cause Aido to scream in pain. They had been teasing each other since the day Kasumi lived with the Aido family.

"Let's behave, Aido" Kaname said and smile at Kasumi. "But... but…"

Kasumi just stick her tongue out at Aido and walked with Aido towards the gate.

The day class students looked at the night class students in awed. Most of the girls loved Aido since Aido liked to flirt around. "Good morning ladies, I see that you are as lively and cute as ever."

"Day Class students, please stand behind the line." Yuki shouted and blowing the whistle. Then she was pushed down by the day class girls. Kaname went to help her up. When Kaname was doing that to Yuki, Kasumi just looked away.

Kasumi's POV "_Yuki, was like me. She was also saved by Kaname on the winter night and she was human. Is that the reason why Kaname was so nice to her as he was to me?"_

Then, Zero came, he shot a death glare at the day class students. Then, he glared at Kaname. " Senior Kuran, lessons is about to start."

Kaname just said "thanks… scary guardian"

_Kasumi's POV "Zero, was just like me before, he was a level E vampire. I pitied him. He always had that death glare and sadness in his eyes. Like Yuki, they are the guardians of Cross Academy. Zero hated vampires."_

As the night class went into the academy, the screams of girls just won't stop. The reason they were in such awe because 1. They think that the night class students look extremely gorgeous. 2. They thought that the night class was an elite cohort of students. 3. They didn't know they were Vampires.

So the night started.


	2. Chapter 2

So im skipping some parts and fast-forward to Valentine's Day .

I forgot to mention that Kasumi's appearance, she is 158cm, her hair colour is dark brown like Kaname's and she look like her mother, Shizuka :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Kasumi was just preparing to get to sleep. It was 7am in the morning. There were loud noises coming from the outside. " Gosh, who is causing a ruckus again?" Kasumi thought and draw the curtains back a little. Day class students were crowding outside Moon's dorm gate, pushing one another.

"It's the time of the year again… Valentine's Day " Kasumi thought and the first person that came to her mind was… Kaname.

So dusk fall came and Night class students got ready for classes. There were gate with each of the night class student name written above it.

"Night class students please stand in-front the gate that has your name written on it. Day class students will line- up in-front of the gate and please accept the chocolates. That will be all." Yuki said and Zero stood there behind her to make sure that the Day class students behave themselves.

Kasumi walked with Kaname because like Kaname, she would ignore such things. Kasumi had lots of admirers, standing in-front of the gate. Kasumi just smiled at them "sorry, I can't accept your gifts." And walked away with Kaname. The guys were all looking disappointed.

"You sure are tough, Kasumi." Kaname said to her. "I've no interest in them at all." Kasumi just replied. As they passed by Kaname's gate, "Kaname senpai please accept our gifts." The day class girls said. Kaname accepted them "Thank you but I can't carry them anymore." Then Kaname and Kasumi just walked away.

"Kuran senpai!" Zero shouted, throwing a box of chocolates at Kaname's direction. Kaname got it. Kasumi knew it was from Yuki. " Thank You Yuki, I'll be taking your gift with me." Yuki blushed and bowed at Kaname.

"Let me help you carry them." Seiren said. Kaname just gave her all the chocolates he received from the day class students, except for one, Yuki's chocolate. " You can have all these if you want. I only want this."

Kasumi was feeling a little jealous now, but she just followed Kaname into the classroom. "What do Yuki meant to kaname?" Kasumi thought.

Kasumi had no mood for classes, she decided to take a walk around the hall way. The hallway was dimly lit, the moonlight shone into the hallway. It was a beautiful night, Kasumi looked out at the window, staring into blank space in deep thoughts.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She turned back and saw Kaname, she blushed slightly. "You don't look so good tonight, what's wrong?" Kaname spoke softly into her ear. She can feel his hot breathe against her ear. "Have i ever been this close to Kaname before?" Kasumi thought to herself.

"Nothing." Kasumi replied. Then Kaname turned her around, facing him. Kaname kissed Kasumi passionately. Kasumi liked it and kissed him back. "I love you Kaname, I always do." Kasumi said. "I love you too Kasumi."

Suddenly, both of them smelled blood. Kaname quickly ran down the hallway. Kasumi followed behind him. There, Yuki was stood rooted to the ground, her neck was covered in blood, Zero's mouth was covered with blood, Yuki's blood. For some reasons, Kasumi was frightened by that sight. Zero looked at Kasumi and then at Yuki.

"Yuki… I…" Zero looking guilty of what he had done to Yuki. Kaname saw this and his eyes flashed red. Kasumi had never seen Kaname looked so scary and angry before. Kaname quickly ran in-front of Yuki and shield her away from Zero.

"I see that you've fallen Zero Kiriyu, to a level of a starved beast." Kaname said angrily. "Please don't Kaname senpai…" Yuki said and then fainted from loss of blood.

Kaname carry Yuki in a bridal style and took her to the infirmary. Zero quickly ran to his dorm. Kasumi followed him.

"Zero!" Kasumi hold onto his arm. "Let go of me, Kasumi." Zero said "I won't Zero, I know you are feeling guilty of what you've done to Yuki and you hate yourself. But don't do anything stupid all right?" "Don't worry Kasumi, I won't, because, im going to kill _**that woman **_before I die."

Kasumi went back to moon dorm, Hanabusa and Kain were there, as well as some of the night class students. Honestly, Kasumi didn't feel good after smelling Yuki's blood. She was thirsty for blood now. This is the first time Kasumi had smelled real human blood and she was craving for it.

Hanabusa saw the look in Kasumi's eyes and her fangs are showing. He knew something was wrong. He quickly gave Kasumi some blood tablets. Kasumi quickly consumed them but they were not enough, she needed something more.

"Thanks Hanabusa, im fine. I'll just go up to my room and rest." Kasumi said. She changed into something comfortable. She sat on the window edge and her mind was filled with the thoughts of Kaname, Zero and Yuki.

Suddenly, she saw a blood everywhere, even her hands were covered in blood. There was a knocked on Kasumi's door. "Kasumi, may I come in?" Kaname said

"Yea, come in." Kasumi replied and then the sight of blood was gone, Kasumi was really scared now and tears were flowing down her cheeks. Kaname went to hug Kasumi tightly.

"Kaname, I saw blood everywhere just now and my hands were stained with blood as well." Kasumi cried. Kaname was stroking her hair down and comfort her. "Don't worry Kasumi, as long as you are with me, I'll protect you from anything."

Kaname then carry Kasumi to her bed. He lay beside her and she lie against his chest.

"I think that incident that happened just now had affected you somehow." Kaname said "Here, take some of my blood."

Kasumi looked at Kaname "Its all right Kasumi, I love you."

Kasumi then pierced her fangs into Kaname's neck and drank his blood. This is Kasumi's first time drinking blood from another living being. After satisfying her thirst, Kasumi withdrew her fangs from Kaname's neck.

"I love you too, Kaname." Kasumi then fell asleep into Kaname's arms and lie against his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank You for your reviews because it meant a lot to me. On my first chapter, I've stated that I've my ideas from my favourite author from quizilla, she was the one who started writing about this story whom share the same sentiments as I do because I love to read a kind of story where Rido had a daughter. LOL.

* * *

Chapter 3

It was early in the morning, Kasumi just woke up from her slumber. Kaname was still beside her, he smiled warmly at her

"Kasumi, I need you to help me do something."

"Sure, anything you asked."

That afternoon, Kasumi went to town with Takuma and Shiki, to hunt down a Level E.

"Where will that thing be?" Shiki asked.

"Anywhere around here. Let's go to the alley." Takuma said.

Indeed, when they reached the alley, their target was there. Zero with Yuki was fighting against the level E. Takuma took his kantana and then cut the level E into half, turning into ashes after that.

"Mission accomplished." Takuma said

"No chance for us to stretch our muscles huh?" Kasumi said

"Senpai…" Yuki looked at them.

"Well, If you wanna know what had just happened, meet us at 12 tonight at moon dorm." Kasumi said.

"Its also an invitation to celebrate my birthday." Takuma said

* * *

At 12 midnight

It was Takuma's birthday party and everybody in the night class is enjoying themselves. Kasumi was with Hanabusa and Akatsuki waiting near the entrance of moon dorm to bring Yuki and Zero into the campus.

"Who invited them here?" Hanabusa asked in an annoyed tone.

"Me." Kasumi replied "and of course Takuma invited them to his birthday party."

Finally Yuki and Zero came. "Don't worry, they'll not harm you. Besides its against the school rules." Kasumi said and then started walking first.

"Follow us." Hanabusa said and Yuki and Zero kept close to them.

"AHHH… glad to see you two, Welcome to my birthday party." Takuma smiled happily, enjoying himself.

"Im not here to have fun, I just wanna know what happened this afternoon." Yuki said firmly.

"All right, go ahead and ask all you want, everyone here knows what's going on." Takuma replied.

"Takuma senpai, its not common to find such a dangerous vampire roaming in the streets and you even went down to hunt him down personally." Yuki said. "What was that vampire."

"It was a level E, filthy piece of trash." Hanabusa said

"Yuki, the vampire world is ruled by several purebloods and vampire aristocrats."Takuma said. "All of us here all belong to the aristocrats and above."

"Except for me, Im a Level D, a human vampire." Kasumi said

"Don't say that Kasumi, you know, we treat you like one of us, besides, Kaname sama saved you before." Hanabusa said.

"_so Kasumi is like me, she was saved by Kaname senpai before." _Yuki thought.

_Continuing…_

"Humans that have been turned into vampires are classed below common vampires in the power and status pyramid."Takuma explained "That one that I killed was a Level E, they crave for blood more than any vampires do and then they go on killing sprees."

"Today we received a report on that level E and thus Takuma, Kasumi and Shiki went down to hunt it, on my orders." Kaname said "Yuki…sit down beside me."

"Eh!" Yuki was surprised, as well as the entire night class when they heard this. Kasumi was looking directly at Kaname now.

"It's all right." Kaname said and Yuki went to sit down beside him.

"Yuki... Will come back to my side one day..." You heard Kaname stated who was leaning his head on his palm, looking straight at Kasumi

"Did you know that human vampires will have some risky moments, when their body starts to reject the blood tablet?" Hanabusa asked yarning making Kasumi's eyes to widen. "And yet... You look fine, when _he_ doesn't..." Hanabusa said looking at Kasumi, now feeling lot of eyes on her like thousand knife.  
"I think that my body can last longer..."Kasumi replied with no emotion expressed on her face as she felt one particular piercing stare. She didn't really like it, nor felt comfortable with it when she knew the only pureblood in this party was looking at her.

'Is this really a party?' Kasumi pondered?  
"Don't worry Kasumi." Takuma assured at something wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Zero was feeling uncomfortable and ran away. Kasumi saw that and followed.

"Zero.." Kasumi called out. Zero turned back, his eyes flashed red and fangs appeared.

"Control yourself!" Kasumi said and then went nearer to Zero and then under the moonlight, Zero looked at Kasumi, suddenly he charged at Kasumi, his hands clenching on Kasumi's neck.

"Zero… what are you doing!" Kasumi gasped for air and then she tried to free herself from Zero's grip. She slipped and both of them fell into the pool. Once they were in the pool, Zero was clear and he let go of Kasumi.

They went onto the surface. "Kasumi… im sorry… you… looked just like that woman awhile ago. I sorry, I think I was seeing things."

Suddenly there was a gunshot and Zero was hurt.

"I've never thought that I'll be the one to end my student." A guy with a eyepatch said, pointing a gun at Zero. "Oh and a human vampire."

"Mr Yagari, aren't you supposed to hunt those that is on the list only?" Kaname said, his eyes were flashing red, he is very angry. "Besides, Kasumi is under my protection."

Yuki arrived at the scene and quickly helped Zero away with Chairman Cross. Yagari followed them.

Hanabusa went over with Kaname to Kasumi's aid. Kaname went over to hug Kasumi but then Kasumi just pushed Kaname away. Hanabusa was surprised to see that from Kasumi since Hanabusa know very well that Kasumi has always been very attached to Kaname.

Kasumi ran away from them.

"Aido, follow her and I think its best for me not to see her now." Kaname said and walked away.

"Yea I will Kaname sama." Hanabusa said

"_Kasumi, im doing all this for your own good, you'll understand it one day."Kaname thought to himself._


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, I thank you for your reviews, _sailor Sirius_ asked why would Rido and Shizuka had a baby since they hate each other, well, im not exactly going to go exactly with the original story so yea, just going it my way lol. And for your question regarding Why Zero didn't treat Kasumi coldly, you'll know as you read the story. Please support my story thank you.

* * *

Chapter 4

Kasumi was crying, she also don't know what she is crying for. "Kasumi…" Hanabusa put his arms around Kasumi. Kasumi just turn to Hanabusa and cry in his arms.

At dawn, Kasumi was in her room, lying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. There was a knock, "Kasumi, may I come in?" Kaname asked but there was no reply. "Kasumi… im coming in."

Kaname opened the door and saw Kasumi lying on her bed. When Kasumi saw Kaname, she turned to face the other side. Kaname went to sit down on the bed side. He lay down beside her. "I know what happened just now scares you. Its fine now." Kaname said and stroke her hair.

"Its not about just now. Don't act as if nothing had happened." Kasumi said

"Kasumi looked at me." Kaname said and hold onto Kasumi's face, his gentle eyes had a hint of sadness and sorrow. "You'll understand it one day, for now, I cannot tell you yet. I need you to trust me and I will tell you when it is the right time."

Kasumi hugged Kaname "Don't ever leave me… ok… "

"I will never leave you and I don't want you to leave me either."

That night, Kasumi was late for class already and she ran to class. Thank God the teacher has not arrive yet. Kasumi took a seat beside Hanabusa. Hanabusa shared his choco pocky with Kasumi and Kasumi had a smile on her face.

The entrance door opened to reveal the teacher. As expected, Yagari Touga entered the classroom.

"The number one vampire hunter... Yagari Touga. So, this is the person responsible for last nights gunshot." Shiki stated.

As the information escaped from Shiki's lip, Kasumi gripped on Hanabusa's uniform out of instinct. Everyone was glaring at Yagari.  
"Im Yagari Touga. I'll be your relief teacher. "Yagari stated. "Relax, I have a license for teaching." He assured.  
"Last I heard, you were far off place, and so... You're back. Still gathering info on the night class? Or do you have a target among us? Yagari-_Sensei?_" Kaname asked as he closed his book, giving a unreadable facial expression. But he looked back at Kasumi as though telling her that it's ok.

"All in all Kaname Kuran. So sorry, currently my list is empty. However, if you fall asleep in class, I'l add that to my list?"  
"Heh, I'll take note. Sensei." Kaname said as he flashed Kasumi a smile.

Classes ended early tonight, Kasumi was alone, observing the moonlight, a stench of sweet scent of blood made its way through her nose. Sniffing it, a realization hit you, an unpleasant surprise that took you off guard. The smell of blood she recognized, Yuki's blood. Walking towards the smell, someone was blocking Kausmi's way she didn't bother to look up, she just wanted him to move so she can get going. Kasumi looked up and it was Kaname.

Although she was somehow jealous of Yuki but somehow, there was something inside her telling her that she need to protect Yuki. Her eyes were red and fangs were showing, she felt shameful that she had been drawn to the scent of blood. Then both Kaname and Kasumi noticed that the scent of blood had faded away.

Kasumi and Kaname decided to have a walk around the school. Walking in the night with Kaname holding his hand, the gentle breeze caressed her cheek softly while the moonlight shined upon them. She felt herself calm... But it didn't last long when ironically, Yuki was walking towards them and by just meeting her... Kasumi felt as though there was a stabbed with a knife right where her heart is. Even though she didn't know why she had become protective over Yuki, it felt like it was her responsibility.

"Yuki, where do you intend to go?" Kaname asked while Kasumi held onto his hand tighter, not wanting to look at Yuki.

Then, Kasumi walked up to Yuki and said "It's quite cold tonight, wear a jacket and don't catch a cold."

Yuki smiled at Kasumi "Thank you." and then she saw Kasumi's back facing her, heading to moon dorm.

"She is just worried about you." Yuki heard Kaname whispered, smiling at her. "Don't worry." Kaname assured. "Good night Yuki."  
"Good night." Yuki replied as the wind gushed past. Kaname followed up with Kasumi.

After walking past Yuki, Kasumi sighed, knowing that even though reviving a vampire is forbidden, it was Yuki's decision to let Zero bite her neck. And Kasumi clearly saw her bandage on her neck. She had the urge to yell at Yuki and order her to never donate her blood to Zero again, since Kasumi never know when he will completely lose control of himself and drain all of the blood Yuki had. But all Kasuimi could do is to stop herself, and just walked past her smiling, with anger and sadness hiding behind its mask.

* * *

Dawn came, Kasumi was were withdrawn in the room. Again, she felt restless as her eye refused to let you sleep.

Getting up rubbing her eye, she walked out of her room, making her way to Hanabusa's room. She knocked onto the door, no answer, so she just let herself in the room seeing Hanabusa on his bed also being restless, Senri sleeping while Kain was drying himself off half naked.  
"Kasumi? What are you doing in our room? Go to sleep..." Hanabusa muttered.  
"I can't... Can I stay here?" Kasumi asked not really asking as she hopped on Aidou's bed  
"Get off!" Hanabusa said and pushed Kasumi  
"No!" Kasumi said and pushed Hanabusa  
Hanabusa gave up and said "All right, come and sleep."

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Takuma was in their room.  
"Huh?" Kasumi, Aidou and Kain said in unison.  
"BAD NEWS! GRANDPA'S COMING TONIGHT!" Takuma exclaimed as though he just got chased by a vampire hunter, wanting his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's Chapter 5 ^^ By the way, i wanna ask you guys if you want the story i write in to be "you/I" instead of Kasumi? Tell me and if you don't, im gonna write it in "I" because i think that it'll be shorter and easier for me.

* * *

"BAD NEWS! GRANDPA'S COMING TONIGHT!" Aidou looked at Takuma with annoyance as his anime vein appeared on his forehead.

"ZzzZ…Ichijou are you really a vampire? The golden disc is up there."  
"Hanabusa is this your manga?" Kasumi asked picking up a comic book. "It was on the floor." While Hanabusa buried his face in his pillow.  
"That reminds me... Just like the vampire in this manga, you're probably turned into ashes in the sunlight..."

The curtain slide

"I'll be willing to turn into ashes if I could!" Takuma said  
"Close the curtain! Do you wanna die!" Hanabusa yelled clearly annoyed as Takuma glued himself to the window letting the rays of light to come in. While this was happening, Kasumi went to sit next to Akatsuki, not wanting to be next to Hanabusa who was not in good mood, and to get shelter from Akatsuki's back so she wouldn't have to receive any sunlight. Akatsuki looked at you plainly as he patted Kasumi's head.  
"Don't worry cos, the person vice-president Ichijou is afraid of... Could only be that one person, that's why he is trying to commit suicide."  
"Yes... A business man who is experienced in handling the outside world... To the point where there is no imaginable aspect of commerce that's not involved in. The Ichijou expertise... In the night world, even the vampires are forced to be reckoned with... Ichijou Asatoo as he is called..." Takuma stated with serious expression. "In the council of ancient, he continues to be one of the senior vampires..."

"I'm afraid, that's not all." Ruka's voice said. Kasumi, Hanabusa, Akatsuki and Takuma turned your heads to its direction seeing Ruka outside the door. "The council of ancient is the highest body in command of our world. However, its not our king."  
'Huh?' Was all Kasumi could think of since she didn't care at all.

"No... In any case, just leave it as that." Takuma dismissed it realizing the tension in the atmosphere.

* * *

That night

"Just as well..." Kaname whispered to himself as the door to the moons dorm flunked opened to reveal Ichijou Takuma's grandpa; Ichijou Asatoo.  
"Kuran-sama just as expected... Pureblood are different from nobles... Just like the everlasting fragrance of flower, you would never be tainted even if your whole body is covered in blood..." Asatoo complimented as Kasumi watched the scene from afar like a shadow like everybody else who was present in the front room, showing their respect by just being there. "I earnestly hope, that one day I'll be able to share in your incomparable blood." Asatoo stated taking Kaname's hand to kiss it, but at the same time, his fangs was showing...  
"Kaname-sama!" Ruka shouted in concern taking Kaname's hand in her grip while Hanabusa took Asatoo's hand away from Kaname.

"Look at this..." Asatoo said as he started to exam the room. "I am greatful for such lively welcome, but I only came to visit my grandson. So, there's no need for everyone to be overcautious." The elder Ichijou assured.  
'How can you not be?' Kasumi pondered she started to walk towards Hanabusa, who was still holding the elder's wrist while Kain went to Ruka.  
"I'm sorry Kaname-sama but..." Ruka stopped in mid sentence looking terrified and worried, but still held onto Kaname's arm. Kasumi looked at her!  
"You're joke has gone too far." Hanabusa stated tightening his grip on Asatoo's wrist.  
"Souen's daughter and Aido's son is it?"  
"Don't be like this, let go of him." Kain said yanking Ruka back away from Kaname.  
"Hanabusa... Let go..." You said softly gripping his wrist.  
"Don't you know that drawing blood from a pureblood is taboo?" Hanabusa asked demandingly while Kasumi wrapped her arm around Hanabusa's waist to hold him back. "I'm afraid to you, I'd-"

Before Hanabusa could finish his sentence, Kaname slapped him.

"You forgot to keep it cool." Kaname whispered to Aidou while Kasumi glared at Asatoo, letting go of Hanabusa.  
"It's because Kaname's-sama is here, I was able to let my grandson attend Cross Academy without and concern. My Lord**.**" Takuma's grandpa stated kneeling down on his knee.  
"Please don't draw any attention." Kasumi whispered to Hanabusa. Hanabusa seem to notice as he nodded his head, taking Kasumi's hand.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered back.

Kneeling down on his knees, taking the pureblood's hand, Asatoo grimly thought that the Aido's family are unacceptable; the family that doesn't go with the ancient of council.  
However, he'll let it go for now, seeing as Hanabusa received the punishment. But... more importantly, to carry out his order..  
Asatoo have to see that _girl's_ healthy and well... And yes he see that she is... But.. Much to his dismay, it is clearly shown that she is extremely close with her adopted family. _"How disappointing, master __Kuran Rido-sama's little girl__ in the hand of the Aido's."_ Asatoo thought. "_For now, I'll let it go, and talk with my grandson, and check on the other __girl__. And that includes the __girl's adopted father.__ Hearing that a vampire hunter was here in the school grounds not so long ago._"

* * *

The Next Night

Since it was Saturday, there was no classes, which meant Kasumi had plenty of time to sleep off the extra time given to her_.  
_

* * *

Dream World, Kasumi's POV

_Its been 10 years since I've lived with the Aido's and I've learned mostly of the vampire society I've learned from Hanabusa, my brother who his parents adopted me. __  
__Every now and then, Kaname would come and visit me in the mansion the Aido's owned. But it wasn't often but Im still happy of course, however, my mind always wondered to the man who claimed he drank my blood. __  
__'Will I really be able to see him again?' I wondered everytime I had breaks from my study._

_"Don't worry... You'll meet me again..." The same voice from that night said._

_"What?" I asked no one in particular as I found yourself alone in the balcony. 'I'm just hearing stuff." The wind gushed past, making me shiver in cold.__  
__Going inside the big mansion, I walked past my foster's father's room hearing voices. Curiosity took over me as I stood next to the door to listen to the conversation. And I realized it wasn't foster's father who was in the room, because I can hear Kaname's voice and someone else's voice I didn't recognize.__  
__"Kaname, she is related to you isn't she?"__  
__"Yes chairman, she is and she is Yuki's cousin afterall."__  
__"So who are her parents?"__  
__"Kasumi's parents are my bastard __uncle__ and __Hiou Shizuka's__**.**__"Kaname replied. "__Now, both Kasumi and Yuki don't even have a single memory about their past before Kasumi was 8 and Yuki was 5, just as mother wished."__  
__"I see..."__  
__"Chairm-"_

Waking up from her slumber, Kasumi sat up rubbing her eye to clear the sleepiness. 'That dream... did it really happen? Or was it just a dream?' Kasumi wondered, realizing it was still dark.


	6. Chapter 6

I think i should try using "I" in this story to see if you like it :) Or i think i shall use "you" i don't know, see how it flows. :) Happy reading :)

* * *

Weekends were short and classes started.

"Excuse me! All of you day class people cannot go any further!" Yuki shouted  
"Just a little bit!" The day class girls pleaded  
"I'm sorry everyone but-"

Before Yuki could finish her sentence, Hanabusa pulled Yuki into the academy.

"Thats not fair! Why just the prefect?" The day class girls whined banging loudly on the door that divides the day class and the night class.  
"They are so jealous of you! How cute!" Hanabusa said  
"Ah... I'll be going back now Aido senpai..." Yuki said angrily  
"What's that attitude Yuki? I helped you out!"  
"Yuki is troubled, Aido." Kaname said as he looked at Yuki. "You'll hurt yourself if you work too hard."  
"Yes... I'll be careful." Yuki cautioned rubbing her temple.

Then the door banged,  
"What are you doing being abducted? Lets go." Zero said taking Yuki's wrist to drag her out of the night class area.I looked at Zero and smiled at him, Zero returned the smile by smiling lightly.

* * *

It was now break time while some remained in class, some out in the corridor, other outside doing their own little business. But of course, no one would dare break the rules and go over to where the humans were.  
Yawning, I went over to Rima and Senri who was too busy eating choco pocky and shared it with me.  
"Hey, is that my chocolate pocky?" Hanabusa asked Senri who had 5 to 8 sticks.  
"Oh this?" Senri asked starring at the pocky sticks he was holding, then continue eating.

"No! My chocolate! I was gonna give some to Kaname sama as well!"  
"Oh well." I said and returned it to Hanabusa.

"Oh there's a new student in the night class now if you didn't know. I heard that she admitted late for medical reason." Akatsuki randomly stated giving everyone his everyday plainly look. Takuma on the other hand turned his disappointed expression into a grinning happy go kid once again.

"Woo! I smell crime." Takuma said jokingly.  
'His mood changing is incredible...' I thought sweatdropping. And ironically, Hanabusa was thinking of the same thing.

"Tehehe, that would be me..." A feminine voice stated catching everyone's attention.

Suddenly my heartbeat increases and I felt as though someone was holding onto my heart.

"Uu..." I whimpered quietly clutching my shirt where my heart is. 'I haven't had this pain before. Is the new students the cause?' I wondered as I made sure I looked normal as possible seeing the new student sitting on the teacher's desk, crossing her leg.

"I'm glad this seems like a fun class."  
"You... Who are you?" Aidou bluntly asked making the girl to jump down from the desk and land gracefully in front of Hanabusa.  
"You? Did you call me _you?_ How rude... You should introduce yourself first to show some manners..." Hanabusa suddenly felt threaten.

"Its not a big deal if the newcomer just tell her name herself." Kaname said looking displeased. "After all, isn't it normal that a new student introduce themselves to the class first? _Kurenai Maria..._"  
"Ah... I'm sorry for displeasing you Kuran Kaname-sama!" She said apologetically walking towards Kaname. I didn't know for sure, but I could of swore Kurenai, the new student grinned at me, but Im wasn't really sure to confirm it.  
"I'm so happy to meet a pureblood!" Kurenai stated happily taking Kaname hand.  
"Wha..." Hanabusa and Ruka said in unison and I glared at Kurenai

"Nice to meet you." Kaname greeted back, looking at her with no emotion expressed.

The entire night class was now glaring at Maria and the atmosphere was heavy.

"Ah..." Kurenai let Kaname's hand go as she turned around, realizing everyone's glaring.

"Im sorry, it seems I cause a heavy atmosphere... I guess I should excuse myself for the present." Kurenai Maria said as she made her way to the door. Walking past me, she whispered in the level where only I can hear,  
_"Its nice to see you well Kasumi..."_

I can hear my heart banged loudly on my chest, making me wince in pain. "She is the cause of my ... Who is she really?" I wondered, looking at the direction she disappeared to.

"Kurenai Maria was admitted after having done all the procedure and pledge. She seems to be in poor health ever since she was born... And till now, she never made any appearance to the night society..."

"I don't find anything weird... And she seems to know nothing about fear." I added after Akatsuki's report as he was reading a file. Right now, me, Akatsuki and Hanabusa were walking in the hallway reading the file about Kurenai Maria to check for any peculiar history. Since in first encounter, she was very suspicious. But although her record is clean as an unused piece of paper, you felt that somewhere in that whiteness, there's a stain that couldn't been see in the naked eye.

"Hey Akatsuki... Kasumi?"  
"Yeah Aidou?"  
"Have you two ever seen _that woman?_"  
"That woman?"  
"The pureblood who has the equal footing with the _Kuran_... Who disappeared after becoming _insane..._Shizuka Hiou."

My heart beat even faster now and it hurts too.

"After _that_ incident with the Kiriyu's family, she went missing. Also said to be dead." Hanabusa continued who was now cupping his chin, thinking deeply.  
"Unfortunately I've never met her Hanabusa." Akatsuki said as I stopped in my tracks due to your violent heartbeat. Thank God they didn't notice.

* * *

Library

In the library, stacking away the books Kaname finished reading, taking out a new volume, he kept thinking of the new student.

"Its obvious that _that_ woman has _borrowed_ Maria's body." Kaname thought.  
'Out of all time to appear, it has to be this moment." Kaname thought, stacking away the last book.  
"Kaname that new student. What are we going to do with her?" Takuma asked

"Takuma, you take care of her."  
"Eh?"  
"It's going to be a problem... If I come out in the open and move around... she is after a few chess pieces" Kaname stated glancing back to Ichijou. "Its a matter of time, since Im the one who collected them her."

* * *

I was outside sitting somewhere in the academy.

"Long time no see." I hear a familiar voice greet. Sighing and breathing, he came and sat next to me even though I didn't want him to. But of course, I don't shift away.

"Yeah?" I replied to Zero, as he was, looking up at the moon.  
"The new student in your class…"  
"Yes I know."  
"Do you know anything?"  
"No I don't."  
"Anything?"  
"Only that she's sick and her past history are nothing out of ordinary." I replied every question  
"I see."  
"I better be going." You said getting up, brushing myself off as I averted my eyes from Zero.

_"She really looked like that woman. But she is not her. She is like me, a human vampire. But how come she is not losing her sanity like me?" _Zero wondered and thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 lol i think my story is progressing kinda fast.

* * *

That night, I was lying on my bed and memories from the first night I was at Cross Academy.

* * *

_We need to finish the questionnaire given to us by chairman Cross so I took my own sweet time doing them. I walked around the campus grounds, and saw a boy with silver hair. He saw me and we looked at each other. From that moment, I knew he was a vampire. "Vampire…" He said with disgust. _

"_Aren't you the same as me?" I retorted. He just walked away. _

"_Is not like its my choice of being one." I said and my voice getting softer. He stopped and he looked at me. "Guessed we are about the same. It's not my choice either." _

_After that, I followed him around the school grounds. "By the way im Kasumi Aido. What's yours?"_

"_Zero Kiriyu. Aido… isn't that the aristocrat family?" Zero asked. _

"_Yea, Kaname saved me on that snowy winter night and took me to the Aido's and they adopted me. Not all vampires are bad afterall." I said_

"_You are the first one that I know that is nice. And you said the same thing as the other girl."_

"_Who is that?" I asked_

"_She is Yuki Cross, like you, she is saved by Kaname Kuran, she is lucky enough not to get bitten by a pureblood."_

"_Oh I see… " I replied and in my mind is that why didn't Kaname tell me about this? Which means that Kaname does not treat me in any special way… isn't it?_

"Sigh… I shall sleep now. That new transfer student… it's bothering me." I thought and drift off to sleep.

* * *

It's already dawn, the day class will get out of their bed to get ready for school while the night class will do the opposite.  
However, today was a different story. I only had a few hours of sleep as I can't sleep already. I wore my casual attire and walked to the hall way.

"Kasumi… can you accompany me?" Takuma asked

"Yea sure, but what is it about?" I asked

"It's about that new transfer student."

Then we get out of moon's dorm and the sun rays are very glaring. I don't really like it that much. But Takuma seems fine with it. We entered the school grounds and suddenly we saw Maria walking about the campus during day time.

"Maria! Not that way! The day class are having lessons at this time!" Takuma growled as he followed Maria everywhere she went as I followed Takuma from behind. Well actually, Im more cautious not to be near Kurenai since I don't want to feel the pain, and I just feel that I will get into trouble if I get involved with her.

"Is that Takuma senpai and Kasumi senpai?" One of the day class girls exclaimed in surprise and then cause all the other girls to look at our direction.

"This is going to be a problem!" Takuma stated glancing to the day class people.  
"hehehe, how amusing." She stated walking away and smiling.

"Ah! Maria!" Takuma called running after her. "Sorry Kasumi but can you calm the day class people please! Thank you." Takuma said to me and I agreed.

"Kasumi senpai." Yuki called out.  
"Yes?" I replied and I saw Zero with Yuki as always, since they are the guardians of the school.

"Whats going on? How come Takuma senpai and you are out here?" Yuki asked.  
"What are you doing here?" Zero asked with his usual seriousness.  
I don't know what to say and then I saw Hanabusa appeared.

"YUKI-CHAN…" Hanabusa came behind Yuki, hugging her in process.  
"It's the second time we meet during the day isn't it?" He stated happily making Yuki to have a gloomy expression.  
"Idol... Ah Aido... Aido-senpai!"  
"Aido senpai came too! No! He's hugging the prefect!" The day class girls exclaimed with jealousy.  
"You shall be ill-treated by the girls who have gone mad with jealousy." Aidou whispered to Yuki grinning as I smacked his head. "Ouch!"  
"Idiot! -_-"  
"Kasumi? What are you doing here?"  
"Hanabusa? Then what are you doing here?" I asked crossing my arms.  
"May I talk to you for awhile Aido senpai?" Zero suddenly asked.  
"Humph, that's good. Because I need to talk to you too."  
"Huh? Wait Zero…" Yuki said  
"Yuki... Watch out for Maria Kurenai."  
"It's you who should be careful not to fight!"  
"Ah! Wait Kiriyu." Hanabusa said turning around facing me. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well... Takuma told me to help him with the new student." I replied

"I guess I'm going back to the dorm." I said to myself. "Bye Yuki and her friend, nice seeing you again." You said smiling walking back to the dorm class.  
"Bye Kasumi." Yuki returned the gesture. Just as i were about to walk off, Hanabusa said "You're not going back to sleep while I have to endure this brightness, accompany me."  
"All righttyyy." I replied and followed them to the school roof top.  
**  
**Up on the school's rooftop, Hanabusa's fans looked up from the school grounds, wanting to go and talk to Aido, but too bad for them, they were too scared since Zero is with him.  
"So... Kiriyu, what did you want to talk to me about?" Hanabusa asked  
"Does that Kurenai Maria have any relationship with _that woman_?"  
"Who is... _that woman_?"  
The moment they talked about this, my heart was beating fast again.  
"Shizuka Hiou." Zero replied.

"Don't say her name!" I shouted, catching the two boys attention. "Don't say her name in front of me." You said quietly this time, clutching my shirt.

Hanabusa noticed something isn't right and said "For Kasumi's sake, I'll tell you what I know quickly." Hanabusa said rubbing the back of his head.  
"That new student is a distant cousin of the the woman you speak of. That's it. Anymore questions?"  
"Can she change her appearance or anything since she just disappeared 4 years ago?"  
"I don't know about such things because only purebloods know about their own powers. What's more is how you are feeling right? I also want to know that only you would know since you are chained by blood to that woman."

"Damn it!" I muttered quietly as my I felt as my heart was hurting.

"Kasumi, I think we should head back to our dorm." Hanabusa said, ruffling my hair as he looked at me with concerned.  
"Ok" I replied taking hold of his wrist.

* * *

Then the three of us realized Kurenai's presence.

She was just there, standing next to the door entrance to the roof top as the wind gushed past. Without saying a word, she walked away from us like a ghost.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reviewing once again i really appreaciate it and some even put on story alert and favorite story I thank you :)

Aido allow Kasumi to his bed is because they are like brother and sister so its normal for them. LOL

Enjoy :)

* * *

Kaname, playing chest by himself, strategizing the game. He knew it'll be checkmate soon and expected what was coming his way.

Then, his knight fell to the floor, he picked it up, sensing another presence in the room.

"That name... That disguise... what are you plotting here? At first I just couldn't figure it out." Kaname said

"Oh my, I guess I've angered you." Maria replied with the "what she said and not what she meant" tone.  
"That's a wicked hobby you have there. I think you just wanted to have some fun."  
"Merely to have fun? Since when were you raised among such kind-hearted beings? Don't forget we are of the same kind."

* * *

Outside the balcony, looking at the full moon, my instinct as vampire kept telling me to go to the dorm where Maria is. But my mind told me not to go, not to get involved with Maria.

Deep down inside, I've somehow sensed that that Maria Kurenai was somehow _that woman Zero mentioned about._  
Honestly, I don't even know the reason why my heart hurts everytime I hear _that woman's_ name. I start to suspect that the answer lies in my past I could not remember. The time before I was found in that cold snowy winter night. Then Akatsuki burst my thoughts.

"Kasumi?"  
"Yea?"  
"Kaname sama wanted to see you."  
"Ok."

* * *

Making my way to Kaname's room; it was dead silent. At this kind of time, it should be kind of noisy since the class has finished, but it seems tonight is not the case. And I think I knew the reason why.

"Kaname." I knocked the door.  
"Come in Crystal." Kaname said and I opened the door as stepping into his room, closing the door behind me.  
"You wanted to see me?"  
"Yea, Sit down." He said and I sit next to him.

Then, silence took over.  
It was awkward, but during those silence, I knew something is wrong. Something is happening at the old dorm. Without even realizing it, I stood up panicking. Then, Kaname took hold of my wrist.

"Thats the reason why I wanted you in my room."  
"Huh? What do you mean Kaname?"  
"Just now, did you act in your will? Or was it that you felt like your body moved on its own?" He asked me.  
"I..." I stuttered not wanting to answer his question. Looking away from his eyes, yI jerked my hand away from his grip making my bangs to cover my eyes.

_"What are you surprised at...? Is it because you can't shoot? Poor boy..."  
"Don't touch me!"  
"I'll tell you the truth... You can't kill me..."_

"What?These voices in my head, I knew who it belonged to... Maria Kurenai and Zero. But... Why am I hearing voices?" I thought  
_No matter how I might look, you are good Zero, that you recognized one who took your life as a human."  
"That's right I never forget. Shizukua Hiou, that day your real face was stained with my family's blood!"__Then there was a gunshot._

"Don't hurt her!" I shouted clutching my head in process. This time, Im having a headache that went beyond an ordinary pain.

"It hurts... I don't want to hear them... I don't want to hear her_._ I don't want him to hurt her either..." I said all in a whisper as I was now on my knees, my eyes shut with my hands clutching my head. Then I blacked out.

"...This body is not mine, so I don't you to be so violent..." Shizuka said placing her hand where her heart is. Zero glared, getting ready to attack as he pointed his gun at her.  
Zero, the avenger made his move to attack as he dashed towards Maria. In blink of an eye, Maria somehow obtained a Katana in her hand, blocking Zero's attack in process.  
"Don't you dare, look away!" Shizuka demanded slashing her swords at Zero, cutting his flesh.  
"Shit.." Zero muttered in pain, stepping back from her as he held his gun up ready to shoot. Zero was bloody with his own blood while Shizuka in Maria's body, looked untouched and unhurt.  
"Let's start over when your wounds are healed..." Shizuka said sighing, putting her Katana away.  
"Argh!"  
"There are times, when bleeding causes a severe starvation. You should be careful, the real nature of vampire are savage and cruel..." Shizuka said, walking away. "My daughter suffered from it a lot after I've learnt that she was somehow bitten by Rido and become a human vampire."

* * *

Kaname embraced me bringing me in his arm protectively as I whimpered.

As time went past, it seems that I seemed to calm down a bit and woke up, I lean against Kaname's chest

"Kaname?"  
"Yea?" Kaname replied as I clutch Kaname's blouse.  
"I'm sorry." I apologized as a tear flow down my cheek.  
"For what? You did nothing wrong." Kaname assured, caressing my cheek as I closed my eyes.  
"Nothing was your fault." Kaname repeated hugging me tightly. Then carried me to his bed.

* * *

The next day, Yuki's class was assigned for backstage duties. She knew something is wrong with Zero and she saw Maria.

"Maria, Wait!" Yuki said as she walked towards Maria.  
"Yuki? Oh hello. Is this the hall where the dance party will be held?"  
"Don't play innocent! Zero... What did you do to him?"  
"For now, he's fine... But it won't be for long, he'll turn into a Level E and won't listen to a thing you say." Shizuka said "I know of a way to save Zero."  
Yuki looked at her in disbelief.  
"Why don't we make a deal? In return, you'll have to do something that only _you_ can do."  
Back at the hall,  
"Zero... You don't look fine..." Yuki said seeing Zero's uniform all bloody. He keeps insisting that he was fine, that everything was all right. Yuki drag Zero into an empty room and locked the doors.  
Putting her hair up with her hand, Yuki sighed, knowing what Zero needs right now.  
"Go ahead, but don't spill too much okay?" Yuki said

And soon enough, his fang found its way to Yuki's neck while Zero drank her blood, Yuki was in her thoughts "Zero, He's not hesitant. He was driven into a corner." Then Maria's words came into Yuki's mind _"If you want to save Zero, strike a deal with me, either you offer yourself to me as a sacrifice, or present me with Kaname Kuran's cold lifeless corpse."_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 :)

* * *

Waking up from my slumber, I found myself in an unfamiliar room.  
It was a spacious room that looked like a living room, only that it has a king sized bed with desk that was stacked with letter, papers, pen and pencils lying around. Then I remembered that I was in Kaname's room.  
Feeling no daylight through the window, I wonder "Is it still the same night? Or have I slept in until the next night?"

Getting up from my lying position, I felt a sharp pain from my head. But it was soon gone. There were voices outside the room.

"You did get permission from Kaname sama that you could come into his room, Aido?" Ruka ask as I just sat on the bed, listening to their conversation.  
"Yeah I did!" Hanabusa shouted  
"Don't shout right here Hanabusa and plus she might be still asleep." Akatsuki said  
"Than I'll wake her up Akatsuki."  
"You idiot!" Ruka growled and smack Hanabusa's head.  
Hearing those three having a tiff, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey Hanabusa." I greeted as I opened the door.

"Good you are up, and go back to your room and get changed." Hanabusa said  
"Why?" I asked and realized Ruka wearing a white dress that had flowers around her collar as her hair was put into a neat bun.  
"Tonight's the Academy's dance party where night class and day class come together." Ruka said  
"Now I remembered." I said and finally remembered.

I went back quickly to my room as the three of them accompanied me into my room.

I wore a short white toga and just tie a white ribbon shaped like a hairband on my head. It was simple because I don't really care about such events. We arrived at the hall where everyone gathered there.

"Lets go."Hanabusa said grabbing my wrist. Along the way, I walked past Zero and Yuki. We settled ourselves at a corner so that no one can disturb us.

* * *

Ten minutes has passed, and I am extremely bored. All I did was stand in the corner with the three of them while watching other people enjoying themselves. To my relief, Maria was nowhere to be seen. The guys from the day class asked me for a dance a I just rejected them. I don't care and have no interest at all.

"Kasumi." Yuki called out

"Yea?" I replied seeing Yuki smiling at me.  
"Do you know where Kaname senpai is?"  
"He should be out alone at the balcony."I replied and looked at the dress. I knew it was Kaname who gave her that dress.  
"Thank you." Yuki said smiling as she walked towards the balcony.  
"I shouldn't have told her." I thought to myself because my heart was aching.

As long time went past, everyone was now dancing with their partner. Akatsuki with Ruka, Takuma with some day class girl and Yuki with Kaname. When I see the sight of Yuki dancing with Kaname, I really felt as though a knife had stabbed my heart.

"What's with your rejection?" Zero asked who was suddenly next to me without me realizing it.  
"Nothing." I replied looking at people dancing beautifully.

In my surprise, Zero held his hand out for me, which obviously asking me for a dance. I smiled at him and take his hand.  
The day class students were looking at our direction in surprise since no one expected that Zero will do such things and even better, Zero is dancing with me a night class girl whom rejected many other boys.

It was really nice to dance with Zero.

Later I realized that Hanabusa was glaring at Zero.

"Gosh, he is dancing with Kasumi, no wayyyyy…" Aidou said to Rima and Senri was next to him, listening to his bickering while patting his shoulder.

When the music stop, I said "It's really nice tonight, dancing with you Zero." I said and then walked towards the balcony to find Kaname. I realized that Yuki was no longer there with Kaname. Zero followed behind me.

"Kaname, where is Yuki?" I asked  
Kaname didn't reply me  
"What happened to Yuki?" Zero asked panicking looking around.  
"Haven't I told you before?" Kaname glaring at Zero and at the same time said "Your role is to protect Yuki, you cannot forget it."

Zero clenched his fist, jumping over the balcony at the terrace to run to where Yuki was.

* * *

I looked at where Zero is heading to and Kaname then embrace me closely.

"Kaname, are you hiding something from me?" I asked him and he looked at me with those gentle but with a hint of sadness eyes." "Kasumi, i really want you to trust me because whatever im doing now it's for your own good and for Yuki's own good." Kaname replied and hugged me even tighter.  
"Yuki? What has it got to do with Yuki? Kaname, Zero once told me before that you've saved Yuki from a snowy winter night. Now im wondering could it be the same night? And why, Yuki didn't get bitten whereas i did?"  
"Yea." Kaname replied and stroke my hair"I found you and Yuki on that same snowy winter night 10 years ago. Im really sorry that i didn't save you first."  
"So, Yuki was more important than me? Now i get it..." I said as the tears were rolling down my cheeks.  
"Both of you are important to me."  
"You can't have the best of both worlds. Its either me or Yuki. You don't have to tell me your decision now. Tell me when you know what you truly want." I said " right now, i don't know why but my instinct tells me to go to where Maria is. And please don't stop me. Perhaps she has the answer to that night."

Kaname looked at me and said nothing. I just went off hurriedly.

* * *

As soon as you left, Kaname was really upset that he made a few cracks on the glass door.

"what's up kaname, why are you so upset?" Takuma asked noticing the cracks on the glass door.  
"I wish i could tie myself up... so i won't do anything reckless." Kaname replied.

* * *

I think its better for me to write "you" instead of "I"

Im sooo sorry readers :( because i think if i use "you" it'll be easier for me to relate to the story. So chapter 10 will be in "you"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 :) im too bored so i came up with 3 chapters today or is it 4 LOL. Hope you guys like it :)

ps: from now on it'll be "you" sorry for the confusion.

* * *

Running behind Zero as you catched up, he didn't even glance back to see you running behind him. Maybe it was because he can feel that Yuki was in trouble. Because right now, you felt an inevitable aura roaming around in the room you and Zero were running to. Stopping in your tracks after Zero, you saw _that woman_ near Yuki's neck, nearly making her fang through Yuki's neck. That woman, Shizuka Hiou was in her own body now. She was a very beautiful lady and somehow you thought that you look somehow like her.

"Ugh... Get away from Yuki! Shizuka Hiou!" Zero shouted taking out his gun stopping Shizuka from drinking Yuki blood.  
"Get back. Please Zero." Yuki said calmly standing in front of _that woman_ to guard as she took out artemis in process.  
"Get out of the way Yuki."  
"This woman's the only one who can save you Zero!" Yuki shouted in desperation as she turned her gaze at you. You were speechless, and you felt like a rope has wrapped around you so that you wouldnt be able to move.

As your eyes widen, you took a step forward, not looking at Zero or Yuki. But looking straight at Shizuka  
"What are you doing Kasumi? Get back here." Zero demanded in coldness as you stopped in your tracks, glancing back to Zero.

"Shut up." You simply said in coldness, your expression now nothing but emotionless. Turning fully to Zero, you put your arm out to shield Shizuka, you just act on your own will and Yuki from Zero's gun shot.

"If you shoot, I'll kill you." You said and stood in front of Shizuka, shielding her and you don't even know why you were saying such words as well.  
Shizuka chuckle "I guess it's time for you to know the truth now, Kasumi…Kuran… It's been a long time since I've last seen you and you've grown up to be such a beautiful girl."

Then you wondered "she called me Kasumi Kuran, am I related to Kaname and does this woman know my past?"

"Who are you? Tell me, you know about my past? I don't remember a thing since 10years ago." You asked and your heart was beating fast again. Suddenly, there was blood around and a few flashes of scenes flashed across your mind. Then, you saw a monster with fangs.  
"Isn't it obvious my dear girl, im your mother." Shizuka said  
"mother?" Zero, Yuki and you said in unison.  
"Yes, im your mother, it's complicated to tell you the whole story now because someone had placed a seal and then I believe it was your father that bit you in order to break the seal." Shizuka said

"Enough, let go of Yuki now." Both you and Zero said.  
"Just what did you promise her?" Zero asked  
"I promised that I will be bitten by her in return for her to let you drink her blood! This way, Zero wouldnt have to turn into Level E! Im scared, but I'll be okay... Because I'll be able to save Zero this way!" Yuki said. Zero took a step forward.

"Get back Zero!" Yuki said, while you took a step forward towards Zero.

"Move Kasumi, Yuki!" Zero ordered. Suddenly he just froze on the spot.

"Are you finally happy to hear you master's voice? Do you not feel like obeying me? Is it because I have returned to my real body, that my voice has the power to bind? Ah…That is just good. Hold Yuki like that for a while." Shizuka ordered seeing Zero grabbing hold of Yuki's both wrist.

"You do know, don't you? The command given by me, master as a vampire. You cannot defy."  
"Zero, let go of me.' Yuki said gently, but only to receive a tighter grip around her wrist.

"For four years this body has been starving. Did you think that only by drinking your blood, that it would be enough?" Shizuka asked as her fangs pierced into Zero's neck.  
"You said you only want my blood! Stop it!" Yuki pleaded. "It should be enough already! Why are you doing such cruel things to Zero!"

"Stop it, please, don't hurt my friends." You pleaded.  
Shizuka ignored you as her beautiful face made its way to Yuki's neck.

"No!" You and Zero said in unison while you stopped Shizuka by pulling her back by force while Zero shot his own leg to free himself from Shizuka's command by feeling the pain as he choked her.

"Dont take anything away from me!" Zero yelled to Shizuka shooting her directly at her chest with his anti-vampire gun. Zero, didn't seem to realize that while he shot Shizuka, the bullet he was triggering went right through Shizuka's body and made its way to your body. This was shooting Shizuka and you at the same time.

"Zero! No…" Yuki pleaded wrapping her arm around his arm.  
"Ha, hahahahahaha!" You mother laughed ,while you placed your hand on your wound, stepping back while the blood gushed out of the bullet whole Zero made on you. Shizuka on the other hand stepped back as well, but the only difference is that she was laughing, and did not even noticed any pain from the gunshot.

"You want to kill me don't you? I will not die with this!" Shizuka mocked as her blood found its way out of her mouth.  
"No, more from me!" Zero exclaimed jerking his hand free from Yuki while he started shooting Shizuka again. And since you were still behind her, you received the bullet as well.  
Coughing out blood, you moved out of the way as your vision started to blur. "I'll finish everything." Zero said calmly still shooting making Yuki's eye to widen.

"Stop it Zero! Enough!" Yuki said in desperation taking hold of his arm again.  
"Let go of me Yuki." Zero said through gritted teeth as his shooting came to an abrupt stop.

* * *

You were now on your knees, your white dress stained with your own blood while the floor was now a puddle with your blood. Coughing out more of your blood, the puddle seems increase more. But since you were behind your mother, her traditional Kimono blocking the view, no one realized the situation you were in. Zero focus was on Shizuka and he did not noticed the blood scent.

"When this day ends, what going to happen to you Zero?" Yuki asked.  
"Well, there's no need to think deeply about that, am I right Zero?" Shizuka said.  
"What has always been deep down in Zeros heart is... The desire to die with me." She stated smiling in amusement.  
"Yeah, that may be so." Zero stated pointing his gun towards Shizuka again.

Suddenly a katana stabbed through Zero's arm

"Zero!" Yuki shouted in concern as a katana had stabbed through Zeros arm.  
"Shizuka sama, how long do you plan to toy around with Zero or do you intend to get kill byhim here?" A boy in a mask called who entered the room.  
"I won't get killed here since I've something I had to do." Shizuka said

The boy in a mask then remove his mask

"I thought... You were dead... _Ichiru..._" zero said in surprised.  
"You remember me huh? My dear brother..." The guy you learned as Ichiru said as he took his mask off. He looked exactly like Zero, only with longer hair. "Im sorry Shizuka sama for stopping him but..." He said as he walked up to where you were, while Shizuka finally realized what was happening to you, including Zero and Yuki. "I couldn't let her take the blow any longer." Ichiru said helping you up, carrying you bridal style.

"Kasumi…" Zero called shakily while you coughed out more blood.

"Kasumi, my dear daughter." Shizuka said quietly walking up to you where Ichiru was carrying you. She caressed your cheek.  
"Give her to me." Shizuka ordered while Ichiru did as he was told."  
"Take care of the rest Ichiru." Shizuka said while carrying you.  
"Yes Shizuka sama." Ichiru bowed while Shizuka walked away taking you with her.


	11. Chapter 11

Im so sorry that i've haven't been updating because something heart-wrenching happened to my close friend and it's complicated.

So anyway, here is chapter 11

* * *

Every oxygen you breathe in and out, an extremely sharp pain always comes across on whichever wound you had.

And right now in the present, you still don't remember anything at all, except for the fact that Shizuka claimed to be your mother. The woman who are famous and rumored to be insane after the incident with the Kiriyus  
Coughing out a little more of your blood, it was a miracle that you are still conscious.

"I did not mean for this to happen." You heard a sorrowful voice say as you felt someone brush their finger on your cheek. It felt cool and cold.

"Are you really my mother?" You called in husky voice. And before you even heard her reply, you felt very tired, your eyes feel so sour and you closed your eyes. "Is this the end of me?" You thought.

"I've... Abandoned her for my desire I had on my mind... Unless, that dead woman had to do something with it since she took care of my daughter and treated her as her own. Hiding her so greatly that no one had known she existed. Until that night." Shizuka thought to herself and looking at you.

Finally reached her room in the old dorm, laying you down on the bed feeling another presence in the room.  
"That looks like a nasty wound, Shizuka. That's so annoying about anti-vampire weapons. There's even a limit to pureblood's healing abilities ."  
"Ah, the Kuran boy. What are you doing here?"  
"To pick Kasumi up from your tainted grasp." Kaname said "and of course to end my _game_."

Kaname then pierce his hand through Shizuka's body from behind. Shizuka's kimono was stained with blood and it keeps pouring out. Kaname started drinking her blood, gaining more power and a darker future. After all, purebloods holds a special power within their flesh and blood.  
"How strange, I never would have imagined that this I'll be in your arms" Shizuka stated while Kaname drank her blood "When I met you for the first time when you were sill a boy and didn't even look like a vampire at all."

Kaname then hold onto Shizuka's heart and pull it out..  
_"I will not waste your life."_ Kaname said quickly wiping the blood off his mouth. _"That thing you truly hate, I will surely destroy it... The one who ruined the destiny of all purebloods."_  
"A pureblood vampire who drank the blood of another pureblood, you will earn a new strength...But at the same time, you have a darker future ahead of you. Wherever you go, there will be nothing but darkness... Kaname."  
"Yes, I know." Kaname replied lying her on the ground.  
"And... Save my daughter if you say that you do not wish to waste my life... I only want... Her to live..."  
"I know... You do..." Kaname responded and he saw a glimpse of smile on her delicate face, as soon as he got up, leaving Shizuka on the ground as he picked Kasumi up in a bridal style, leaving the room as fast as he can since... _Shizuka's _scent of blood will surely reach Zero's nose.

* * *

Dreamland

A pitch black room. Nothing but darkness. There was nothing, and you mean absolutely nothing while you walked on and on, only to lead to nothing but the darkness within in wherever you were.  
"anybody there?" You yelled, hoping to receive a reply, but only your echoes.

"Am I dead?" You wondered, but there seem to be something wrong. Suddenly you heard voices.

"_Juri, you are the only one I can trust now, please, take her as your own and never let anyone know that she exist, especially from Rido. If he knows about her, I don't know what disastrous things might happened next." Shizuka said, carrying a baby who is only a few months old, that baby was you.  
"Shizuka, don't worry I will and Kaname will be happy to a sister as well." Juri said "By the way, what's her name?"  
"Kasumi, Kasumi Rido. I've things to attend to, so farewell now Kasumi." Shizuka said with a sign of regret and she kiss your forehead and left._

_

* * *

_

Then, the scene changes.

_"Kasumi. Look! Kaname oni-sama is back!"_  
"Yuki?"  
_"Hey Kasumi, Yuki. How's was your day today?"_  
"Kaname?"  
_" I went to see a rose that bloom every 10years Yuki. But if I pluck it I wouldn't have anyway of protecting it so I couldn't bring one back with me. Next time it blooms I'll encase the rose in a resin."_

You were there, sitting on Haruka's lap  
_"Kasumi, can you promise me one thing?" Haruka asked_  
_"sure anything daddy."  
"Protect Yuki for me if im not around anymore."  
"I will daddy, I will. Daddy, please don't leave me either."_

From that moment, now you thought back, no wonder you feel kind of protective over Yuki because that's what you've promised Haruka, your father.

Then Haruka and Kaname was talking about why its unsafe for you and Yuki to be kept in secret. Yuki then looked at Kaname and Kaname embrace her.

"Im fine onii-sama." Yuki said "don't look so sad."  
"I'll always be by your side." Kaname said.

"Kaname onii-sama, recently I've been having this dream about this person with one red eye and one blue eye, staring at me." You said

_Meanwhile outside the house, Rido was there.  
"I've learnt that my precious daughter whom I did not know of is in the house and you are keeping something precious inside as well."  
"Don't you dare touch my children." Juri shouted  
"For your information, I came to take my princess back."_

" _No! I smell a lot of blood! Kausmi, Kaname onni-sama I'm scared!"_ Yuki shivered and cried.  
_"Don't worry Yuki! I'll be always here for you!

* * *

_

The next moment you woke up, you found yourself in Kaname's arm, your fangs clearly sank into his neck as you were _drinking_ his _blood._  
You withdrew your fangs quickly and looked at Kaname into his eyes.

"Kasumi, do you know who am I now?"  
"Kaname onii-sama." You cried finally realizing your brother. And at the same time, you realized that all this while you've been in love with your brother.

"So I've been in love with my brother all along." You said and touch his face  
"So what? Kasumi?" Kaname replied as though as it was a normal thing and then he licked away the blood that was on my lips  
"Im in love with you too." Kaname said "Besides, we are not even human to begin with."

That night, Kaname confessed to you that he had kill Shizuka. You forgive him since you've no attachment to your mother at all.  
You just feel sad about it and get over it since Kaname is by your side.  
Kaname meant the world to you.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello guys, firstly, i am SOOO SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATES ;(  
because i've ran out of some ideas and all but now, not to worry, im back :D  
and for those who put my story into their story alert and favorite story, THANK YOU.  
It's appreciated ^^

And one you've read the new chapters, please leave me some constructive reviews so i can improve on.

THANK YOU3

* * *

" So that night, it was Rido who bit me?" You asked Kaname

" It happened to be so. Now, all I know is that Rido is not dead yet and he is in hiding." Kaname said, hugging you closer to him.  
"Then what about Yuki?"  
"She still has mother's seal on, that's why she is still a human." Kaname explained " like you before, Yuki has no memories from 10years ago."  
"Then, when are you going to let Yuki know the truth?"

Cracking, cracking and cracking... Until it fully cracked like an egg as your headache disappeared... And at the same time, your memory... Feeling Kaname's fangs left your neck, he asked,  
"Kasumi...? Have you awakened now...? Do you know, who I am?" Slowly opening your eyes, it seems like everything seem so clear now. Everything that's happening around you felt so clear like the blue sky... As little more of your tears left, you nodded whimpering at the same time.  
"It's okay Kasumi..." Kaname said assuringly as he held you in his arm...

* * *

_**A memory that has been hidden so thick... Has been finally cleared...  
When you were little, the madly blooming princess... Your mother gave birth to you, the princess who grew up in a cage. Hiou Shizuka.  
You're father... Was not pleased, but pleased at the same time when you came to exist in the world. And he was deeply despised by the pureblood Kuran... Kuran Rido.  
**_

_**Rido and Shizuka were engaged, but before the marriage could take place, they found themselves giving birth to a child. And ever since you could remember, your parents never agreed on anything. You can tell that even if you were just a little girl, your father never liked the fact that he was having hard time making your mother obedient.  
When things got bad between your parents, you would hide like any normal kid would do.  
**_

_**Your mother gave you affection like a mother would, just like your father did. But the only difference is, your father was commanding, and your mother was always... Sorrowful. And their consistent arguing was always a nightmare for you, you found yourself running away... Far, far away... Although unbeknown to you, when the time you ran away, so did your father and mother, going their separate ways...  
While running... Running and running, you knocked into someone you don't know. He resembled your father in some way, and you were afraid that he would take you back to your parents. As quickly as you met him, you quickly bowed, running away again...  
Only to be stopped by the boy who you bumped into earlier. He clearly looked at you questioningly as he gripped on your wrist as you returned the gesture by looking frightful.  
**_

_**"Yuki...? What are you doing here...?" He question you, which made you confuse completely since your name was not Yuki, and you clearly didn't know how to respond in the current situation. "No... You can't be Yuki, you look exactly like her, but you have blond hair." The boy stated as he gave you a smile all of the sudden. "I know it's really risky, but come with me. I was on my way home. I'm Kaname." He introduced as you replied with silence.  
Ever since that encounter with Kaname, you found out that they were also a pureblood...you realized that they were your relative. From that day on, you were adopted by your father's siblings... Juri Kuran, and Haruka Kuran.  
**_

_**Juri Kuran and Haruka Kuran treated you like their own daughter even though you were just their little niece, and Kaname treated you like his true little sister. But most of all, a girl name Yuki, who was few moths younger than you were like your twins.  
As time passes by, you slowly forgot about the outside world because the place you lived with Yuki, has no window at all. And to Yuki, the basement you's were living was her whole world.  
The parents; Juri Kuran and Haruka Kuran. Your siblings, Kaname and Yuki. And unlike your previous family you lived with, this family was much more comfortingly to live with.  
**_

_**Every night, you and Yuki would always play in the basement you lived in with your parents while Kaname would go to the outside world. According to your adopted father, he says that he is hiding you and Yuki's existence to the outside world so you and Yuki could never step outside. But you were happy inside the interior, cause you knew, the outside world is cold and merciless. Although, because Yuki has never experienced it, she would question about it.  
"Ah! Look Kasumi! Kaname Onni-sama has come back!"  
"Wait Yuki!"  
"WELCOME HOME!" You and Yuki said in unison both hugging Kaname.  
"I'm back, how are you two?"  
"Good!"  
"Kaname, did you enjoy yourslef with Ichijou Takuma-kun fully today?"  
"Err... Ah yeah, thanks for letting me go play mother."  
"Really, I'm glad but... Really it's strange isn't it?" Your mother questioned as she cupped her chin, starring at Kaname questioningly.  
"Hm?"  
"My strategy was to have Takuma-kun had great influence on you. Frankly, you have somewhat changed. They were just plans though..." Your mum said examining Kaname. "Has he changed? No he hasn't changed right?"  
"Mummy! Don't tease onni-sama!" Yuki pleaded.  
"I'm not teasing at all Yuki. It's cute isn't it?" Haruka stated as she hugged Yuki and Kaname while you were sitting on Haruka's lap as he read the newspaper.  
"Daddy? What are you reading?"  
"Hmmm? I'm reading something about whats happening around the world Kasumi." Haruka stated as he patted your head. You responded with a smile, as your father returned the gesture.  
**_

_**A warm family, a warm feeling, you never wanted these feelings to last forever, living like this. But of course... The warm days have to come to an end... When he came for a visit.  
He was outside, talking causally with your father...  
"Well than, it will be good if you become my sacrifice."  
"You're under the senate's surveillance and yet you've come out... Onii-sama." Haruka said outside the balcony, while your mother was next to him.  
"You guys have my little daughter... And you are also hiding something precious... Ive come to take both of them."  
"YOU!" Your mother shouted in anger.  
**_

_**Inside the house, you, Yuki and Kaname were on the couch as your brother hugged you two tightly like a shield.  
"Mother is angry... Dad is too..."  
"It's okay Yuki, because I'm here."  
"But! I can smell lots of blood! Something scary is coming!"  
"The smell... Of fathers blood..." You stated as you and Yuki gripped on Kaname's shirt.  
"I've decided." Kaname breathed. "I'm definitely going to make sure... So that when you two are scared, I'll be there to protect you. Wherever you are."  
"Kasumi! Yuki! Kaname!"  
"Mother!" You and Yuki exclaimed in unison as she came inside the house. You and Yuki were tugging your mothers clothes, asking where your father was, but it seems like she was saying something to Kaname as you could of swore you saw a glimpse of tears on your mothers flawless face.  
Without knowing the reason why, Juri took you and Yuki inside another room while Kaname made his way outside.  
The room your mother took you and Yuki was very dark and you couldn't see a thing. But you and Yuki were crying for your brother because you knew something scary was happening outside.  
Your mother, Juri hugged you and Yuki tightly as she whispered these words.  
"Crystal... Yuki... I'm going to put part of you that has anything to do with vampire into asleep. You two will be just a normal 'human.'"  
"Mother! Oniisama is! Something scary is happening outside!" You and Yuki said in unison as your mother's embrace around you two tightened.  
"I'll have to put an end to this with this technique... To make up for the fact that I can't be with either with you any longer but... You're mother... You two made me really happy. Yes but... The next time you two wake up, you won't remember a thing..." Your mother said as her body started to make the rain of blood in front of you and Yuki...**_

* * *

"Kaname-nii..." You whispered as Kaname nodded. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." You apologized as drop of tears slid down your cheeks. "If it wasn't for me... Mother and fath-"

"It's not your fault." Kaname stated as he hugged you tightly.

It was still the same night where Shizuka was killed. And you knew it was Kaname who had killed her, and Kaname in return, knew that you knew it. But... You didn't hold any grudge against him.  
You didn't feel anything towards any situation at the moment. And right now, Kain, was here in his room, informing on what he saw.  
"In the music room, I saw Shizuka-sama's ashes scattered in the room. And there, I saw Kiriyu holding the Bloody Rose, beside the corpse of Hiou Shizuka. To report what I saw with my own eye. Thats all." Kain stated as Aidou was also in the room, sitting on a chair, while you were next to him.  
"I see, the reason Kiriyu would kill that woman is clear enough. I don't think... Kiriyu is a guy who would do such a thing. But if thats the case, then it cannot be helped but seem that he killed Shizuka." Kaname stated as Aidou made an grm expression.  
"Whats wrong Aidou?"  
"...Nothing."  
"Whatever the truth is, I'll have to report it to the senior council. That is, that someone has offended a taboo."  
"Understood." Kain and Aidou stated in unison as the cousins stood up.  
"You coming Kasumi?" Kain asked as you shook your head no.  
"I've got, something to ask Kaname-san."  
"...Ok." Kain replied as Aidou and your cousin made their way out of Kaname's room.  
"What is it Kasumi?"  
"Kaname.."  
"Yes?"  
"When mother... Put that seal on me and.. Yuki... How come... My vampire side was still awake?"  
"No... When mother put that seal on you, your vampire side was asleep, just like Yuki's. And your memory was modified because of it. But... Do you remember when you were bitten...By my uncle... Your father?"  
"Yes..."  
"Kasumi, your father is a pureblood as well, and because he bit into you, part of your vampire side was once again awakened, except your memory."  
"I see..."  
"Kasumi."  
"Yes Kaname?"  
"Don't tell Yuki, anything you remember."  
"Okay."  
"And one more thing Kasumi."  
"Yes kaname?"  
"Remember that the fact that you too, are a pureblood... So be cautious around the night class students


	13. Chapter 13

Feeling the soft breeze caress your skin, you slowly opened your eyes to see the white moon, some of the parts blocked by the clouds nearly camouflaging it.  
You were in your room, discovering some powers you have. You have the ice power like Hanabusa. And then, using your blood, you can make it into any shape of a weapon, freezing it, making hard as steel! Because Shizuka is your mom, you inherit her powers too.  
You can make cherry blossom bloom anytime and then, once you freeze those petals, it become like some razor sharp petals that could cut anything.

You were kinda upset that everything just happened too quickly. People saw cherry blossoms flying around in the air.  
"it's autumn already, there should not be cherry blossoms around!" One of the night class girl said  
"the whole atmosphere just feels so sad." One of the guy replied.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"  
"Nothing." You replied nonchalantly.  
"You should be in class."  
"Hey Zero."

"Don't order me." You said monotonously glancing behind you to see the silver haired boy, who was clutching his left arm. "Your hurt."  
"Thats none of your business."  
"Even so, even if I don't want to, I can smell your blood. You should rest and let it heal, I strongly advise you not to use Yuki's blood to heal though."  
"...Your changed."  
"Am I Zero?"  
"...Like before, when you were with that woman, you became a person I didn't even recognize. Now your-"  
"Different. Just leave it as that. Cause I sense that Yuki's is in trouble."  
"I felt it too."

* * *

Without another word, you jumped down from the balcony you were on, running your way to the front gate of the academy. There you saw Yuki, talking with a man in glasses. He looked like any ordinary business man, but your keen sense told you otherwise.  
"This is cross academy ? Am I mistaken?" He asked Yuki as you kept running towards them, Zero following behind.  
"...You are a vampire aren't you?" Yuki questioned.  
'Good. Don't put your guard down Yuki.' Zero shouted!

"Oh I see, you're a guardian too. Then there's something I want to ask you."  
"What do you want?" Yuki asked as she took out her Artemis rod.  
"The whereabout of the other guardian!" The man in glasses stated as he charged towards Yuki, his nail grew as sharp as a knife.  
"Stay away from her." You said calmly as you stood in front of Yuki, holding his hand down with your foot as you jumped down from the fence.  
"ex-human vampire!" The man in glasses stated in disgust.

"Ancient council dogs." You replied as he gave you a dirty look. "What is your business here?"  
"For a despicable ex-human to question a noble... You think your so high and mighty?"  
"You'll regret for messing with me!" You said mentally knowing that you have to hide your true self not wanting them to know that your a pureblood.  
Sighing in tiredness, you put more weight on your left leg, which was stomped over his hand that attacked Yuki with as scream of pain escaped form his lips.  
"Owell, why did you want Zero?" You questioned.  
"Humph, us ancient of council people take pride in protecting our sacred pureblood. But it seems that Kiriyu has killed her, so we came here to take Zero away, because he has been sentenced to death."

"Well, say goodbye to your life, dog!" You said as you crushed his hand.  
"ARGH!"  
"Bleeding can cause starvation, so bleed to death."  
"Kasumi." Yuki called you quietly.  
"We are surrounded." Zero informed. As he has stated, you, Zero and Yuki were indeed surrounded by more... Ancient of council people.  
"Even if you have defeated me, Kiriyu, we will execute you. That is your fate." The man in glasses breathed before he closed his eye.  
"This has nothing to do with you two! So just leave."  
"I can't do that Zero!" Yuki stated while you stood next to Yuki, in case anything happens.

_Fwoosh..._

"Ugh!" One of the people that surrounded you three suddenly screamed; than, he turned into ashes for an unknown reason.  
"What the!"  
"Disappear." Kaname ordered who appeared with the rest of the night class, which explains the sudden attack. "I thought I had made a special effort, not to warn against dishonoring this academy with any foolish behaviour. Even from the ancient of council dogs."  
"Kaname-sama! If a noble pureblood like you stands in the way, we cannot fulfill out duties! We would like you to leave with your honoring school friends!"

**Bang!**

"Ugh!" The man shouted in pain who voiced Kaname, as his right hand was suddenly torned off.  
"I said disappear." Kaname demanded firmly. With that, the ancient of council people started to disappear out of cross academy. "Kasumi?"  
"Yeah Kaname?"  
"Stay with Kiriyu for now."  
"Okay."  
"And Yuki?"  
"Yes Kaname-senpai?"  
"I need to talk to you for a moment."  
"Okay."  
"The rest of you are all dismissed." Kaname said to the night class.

"Hey Zero."  
"What is it Kasumi?"  
"How's your wound?"  
"...Its slowly healing."  
"Good to hear."  
"Kasumi."  
"Yeah?"  
"I got a question."  
"What is it?"  
"You were never a human were you? Since the time at the dance party, you declared that that woman was your mother."

"Whats the truth Kasumi? Who are you for real?"  
"If I tell you, would you keep it a secret?" You asked slightly glancing towards Zero, before you put our attention back to whatever was in front of you.  
"That depends." He replied making you chuckle.  
"Then you already know who am i." You said derisively smiling at Zero.

* * *

**Zero POV**

In my opinion... She is too confusing... She is too unpredictable... Ever since that incident, she changed and now I don't even know which is her.  
The cold one? The emotionless one? Or the one I'm seeing in front of my eyes? The smiling one? If I can pick out of those, I'll probably choose the one thats smiling.  
It was a cold night, and tonight, I was informed that I was wanted to be executed. I'm not really surprise, since I wanted to kill her all my life, but now that she's dead, I have no purpose in my life but to live on.  
To add to that... _I have fallen for that womans daughter._

This kind of situation. It is irritating and annoying. And the last time I saw her, she was half dead because of me...  
That night, I was full of regret, cursing myself for my ignorance knowing that if she died, it would have been my fault... Guilt was eating inside me that I had to shove my brother, Ichiru away so that I can catch up to Kasumi  
Only to find scattered piece of ashes in the music room, where I could of swore it was that woman's

But when I saw Kasumi tonight, well and alive, I had to restrain myself from bringing her to an embrace. Only to approach her and talk to her as prefect.  
Kasumi. What I really wanted to ask was... How did you survive that night? Are you alright now? Why aren't you hating me for that night? Are you going to kill me?

"Zero? You okay?" She asked brining me back from my thoughts. "Did something happen...? Err, why are you crying?" She asked in confusion, as I wiped my tears away.  
"You're an idiot, thats why."  
"And you think you're not?" She asked back cocking an eye brow. "Hey Zero?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"I don't mean to do it, but you always get me at the wrong time, so I say the meanest thing as possible. I'm sorry."  
"You idiot..."  
"Huh?"  
"I should be the one apologizing!" I shouted in anger as Kasumi looked taken back.  
"Why?"  
"You are an idiot!" I yelled as I pulled her to me, hugging her tightly that I didn't want to let go of her.


	14. Chapter 14

First thing first, I APOLOGIZE TO ALL MY SUBSCRIBERS I know i've not been updating because i sort of have a writer's block and actually im already thinking how should i end this story. To be honest, there's been many stories i wrote and none of them has an ending -_- which kinda annoy me as well.  
And during this period, i've got lots of projects, test and exams which come one after another. No joke :(  
Finally now i got 2weeks of break before i start my 6mths internship starting from 5MARCH T.T FML

So, i shall update 5 chapters for you all as a treat.

Do tell me if there's a need for improvement. Please do write a review in the comment box :)

Anw, thank you soo much :)

* * *

Zero's words lingered in your memory, and not only that, his warmth of his body temperature stayed with you as well. You didn't understand his sudden outburst, and you were also clearly confused about his sudden embrace. At that time, when he hugged you; the hug was so tight, you thought you were going to choke, but instead of pushing him away or say you can't breathe properly, you found yourself hugging him back.

_**"I'm sorry..."**_

Was your only response you could manage to say. But one thing you were sure about... is that you didn't want to let him go, you just wanted to stay in that way. You didn't know the reason why, nor did you understand your feelings at that time, but all you knew is that at that time, you didn't want that time to end.

"Kasumi-chan? You can't sleep?" Takuma asked smiling. Thats the other thing; you shifted room from Rima and Ruka's because a minor incident had occurred that nearly risked Ruka's life. Since your true vampire nature has awakened, you had trouble controlling your abilities; because of this, unintentionally you had caused to attack in random places missing Ruka's head by inches. But luckily, at that time, Ruka and Rima were in deep asleep, although, Kaname was immediately alarmed by it.  
In conclusion to this, Kaname had decided for you to shift in with Takuma, telling the other night class people other reason for this to happen.  
"No I'm okay Ichijou-san." You replied smiling. "How did the ancient of council meeting go last night?"  
"Well that..." Takuma started rubbing his temple. "Grandpa looked really scary when Kaname said not to interrupt with this school's affair... Hahaha..." Takuma stated looking side ways.

* * *

**Knock... knock...**

"Who is it?" Takuma voiced.  
"It's me." You heard Kaname say as you went and opened the door for him. "Kasumi, you feeling better now?"  
"Yea" You replied as Kaname ruffled your hair. "What happened?" You asked.  
"You can read me like a book can you?" Kaname asked while you went over to Takuma and sat next to him on his bed. His room is big and spacious but smaller than Kaname's, but to you, it was big enough. Well, it didn't really surprise you when you first came to his room with a lot of amount of space since he is the vice president. And because you shifted into his room, another bed was added.  
"So what happened?" Ichijou asked smiling brightly like always, which made it hard to believe that he is even a vampire.  
"I got into a minor argument with Yuki and because of it; she's gone to investigate on the incident that had occurred."  
"What incident?"  
"One of the day class girls was bitten by a vampire; although we modified her memory and covered it up as she had an anemia, but Because Yuki and i had an minor argument, I want you two and the others to accompany Yuki."  
"all right" Ichijou said cheerfully while you nodded your head. 

You and the others were now with Yuki, playing 'detective groups' with Kain, Ichijou, Ruka and Rima. Ichijou were dragging Yuki everywhere while the others followed, you following from behind. Way~ behind. You don't know how long you were walking for, but you could have sworn you were going in circles, and you knew that you went past the infirmary room for the last 7 times. And now the numbers were turning 8 while Takuma just dragged Yuki with him, the others were following from behind not saying a word.  
'I'm tired, and I don't like feeling the sun that much, Yuki should be safe since she's with Ichijou-san.' You thought as you sneaked away from the group, going inside the infirmary to sleep there until night come. Stretching your hand and yawning, you heard someone groaning. 'Err, period pain?' You pondered not really wanting to know. Another discomfort of sound was heard again, making you rub your temple. 'Can't be, it sound like a male's voice.' You thought walking towards the sound to see what was wrong, and hoping that you could do something to help.  
"Hello?" You called as you slightly looked at the person who was on the bed, and you saw Zero who looked like he was having a nightmare. "Zero? You okay? Zero!" You called panicking shaking him a little bit. You can feel his heart thumping hard and he was sweating. You were becoming worried since, they say that through dreams or nightmare, if the places you are in are real enough for you, it can increase your heart rate and cause someone to die in their sleep. Feeling extremely worried, you called his name or shook him to wake him up.  
"Kasumi" He shouted your name suddenly for an unknown reason as he opened his eyes wide.  
"Hey! You okay?" You asked in concern as he looked at you like you weren't real. Looking at you straight in the eye, he caressed your cheek like he was checking something. Than, he suddenly pulled your wrist making you come on the bed as he hugged you tightly.  
"You're alive... I thought... I thought I killed you!" He exclaimed hearing sense of relief through his voice.

**Zero**

Seeing Kasumi alive and well, I had the urge to embrace her in my arms so that I know that she really is here, that she really is alive. Holding her tightly in my arms, an immediate relief washed over me. That was a one nightmare, a nightmare that would have killed me; not physically, but emotionally.  
_In the past, and even now, hearing her name disturbs me. _

_**Ever since that day...  
I've always, hated that woman...**_

__Holding her tightly in my arm, knowing that she is alive, I really didn't want to let go. I didn't want her out of my arms because it felt like it's too good to be true.  
"Hey Zero?" She called quietly as I slightly loosen my grip around her giving her a little bit of space between us. "Are you okay?" She asked in concern as she took hold of both my cheeks, feeling her soft fingers on my face.  
"Yeah..." I replied while she looked extremely worried.  
"Really? Thats really good!" Kasumi stated smiling.  
'Her smiles... A comforting sight that I never want it to disappear, I... Want these gentle hands that are holding my face... And this soft body I was holding a minute ago... I know I should not want such a thing I know I don't deserve such person, but... I'm sorry Kasumi... I might have to claim you as my own...' I thought as I placed my hands on her face that was flawless and beautiful; nearly brushing my lips with hers... But... I stopped myself for nearly kissing her even though I really wanted the taste it and feel the sensation of it...  
"I'm sorry... Never mind..." I said leaning my head on her shoulder while I clutched her uniform tightly. And one thing I was really sure about is that...

**I will never, ever kill Kasumi ... And I will never, see her as Shizuka... She is nothing like her... And I... fell in love with her...**

****What they didn't know is that Kaname saw the whole scene and walked away quietly.  
"Kasumi, i love you. Do you love him back?" Kaname thought


	15. Chapter 15

Tonight held the party where all vampires gather around to celebrate a gathering.  
You really didn't know, nor did you bothered to know. And with all these people around, you didn't know if you can manage to hold your inner self in for a long time. And you didn't like the mansion that the party was held at, and you were feeling giddy since tonight, the cloud was hiding the moon away.

"If anyone asks for me, tell them I'll be right back okay?" You told Aidou  
"OK!" Aidou replied happily and cheerfully who ran towards Aidou to clutch onto his shirt. Smiling at the sight, you went outside for a fresh air, hoping that the moon would be there.  
But to no avail, all you could see was the dark clouds and artificial light that shined through electricity.  
Sitting yourself down on the nearby benches, you looked up at the pitch black sky, feeling the breeze walk past; hopefully the party will be finished or semi finished by the time you go inside. Feeling light-headed, you breath in and out slowly to prevent it from getting any worse. And it worked, only for a little while.  
"Go away..." You demanded to your light-headedness that was turning into a headache.  
"You want me to leave?" A voice said chuckling through it's comment. Turning around, you saw Kaname chuckling.  
"Ah! Sorry, I meant... never mind." You replied sighing. Kaname sitting next to you. Silence past by like ghost, and you were getting sleepy and thirsty like your throat was burning. But you ignored it and breathe as smoothly as you could.  
"Kasumi, something wrong?" You shook your head and right now, you desperately wanted the cloud to move over, even just a little because right now, your neck is dry and your body was now craving for blood.  
"Kasumi? Don't try to suppress your true nature for too long. Vampires are naturally bound to be cursed of the blood..." Kaname stated while you just nodded in respond; your head feeling pain, your throat demanding for blood and your body feeling heavy. Much to your dismay, your breathing was becoming rough.

**Kaname**  
Sitting next to Crystal, the burning question that haunted me ever since I met her kept haunting me back and back every time I'm near her. It's traumatizing to keep thinking about _that_ question; I keep having hard time to hold myself back. If only I ask you, would you free me from this burden? Or would you trap me there forever Kasumi? I... don't know myself. 

Being in this deep thought, I had to snap out of it knowing that just thinking about it won't answer my question. And I was suddenly in deep concern for Kasumi when she was clutching onto my arm; looking like she was in pain.

I had told her to be cautious around the other vampires since she was a pureblood, and she was doing a good job at it. As expected of course, but I now realized that her pureblood side is now trying to show itself even though her will itself is trying to suppress it. And as a result, her body is weakening, in addition, the moon was not out tonight.  
"Kasumi, don't try to suppress your true nature for too long. Vampires are naturally bound to be cursed of the blood..." I said having her nod her head in reply. Her grip became tighter and her breathing was becoming more unsteady by the second. "Kasumi? Don't hold back, don't hold it back anymore. You can be yourself now." I said hurriedly feeling her breathing becoming weaker, her heart beat slowing.  
Although I looked calmed and collected, in the exterior, I was in deep concern.  
'I have no choice.' I concluded. "Kasumi, don't hold back." I said calmly holding her head close to my neck.

**You**  
"Kasumi, don't hold back." Kaname said to you as you slightly opened your eyes, feeling Kaname bringing you closely to his neck.  
Being near his neck, his heart beat ringed in your ears as you can also clearly see his veins, that blood run through it.  
"Don't hold back... it's okay..." He whispered. And without thinking or had any conscious about it, you pierced your fangs through his neck, gulping the blood that escaped out of his neck.  
"We better go elsewhere." You heard Kaname whisper...

Opening your eyes a little after your slight slumber, you felt your body heavy, but at the same time, you felt comfortable. You guess that you were on someone's bed.  
"You are awake now?" Someone asked while you just nodded your head in reply. Much to your gladness, all your pain had subsided leaving you at peace, although you still couldn't understand why you were still feeling heavy. When you opened your eye fully, it dawned to you... Kaname was on top of you as he buried his face on your neck.  
This made you blush and confused. How were you suppose to act? You don't know, but you could feel his breath on your neck making your nervous.  
"You're heart is beating quite fast..." Kaname stated his grip around your body tightening. "Don't worry, I wont do anything..." Kaname assured making you calm a little.  
"Okay..." You replied finding yourself wrapping your arms around his neck as well.  
During those time, seconds turned to minute, and minutes turned to hours. You don't know how long you were in that position with Kaname, but you didn't mind it, and his heart beat soothed you like a calming melody.  
"Kasumi..."  
"Yea?"  
"...Are you feeling better now?"  
"Yeah... thank you."

"..."

_Silence..._

"Kasumi..." Kaname whispered making your shudder when you felt his tongue lick your neck; his clutch around your body tightening; feeling his breath on your neck. "Do you want to be with m-"

**Kncok... knock...**

"Kaname?"  
"What is it Ichijou?" Kaname asked who sounded annoyed.  
"The Hanabusa's that held the party tonights; Aidou's dad wishes to see you."  
"I'll be there." Kaname stated hearing Ichijou's footsteps afterwards.  
"I didn't know it was held by the Hanabusa'a." You stated truthfully hearing Kaname chuckle, his breath tickling your neck. "Kasumi, stay here. You're tired and you are no longer holding back your power anymore, so it would cause a lot of problems if you go downstairs."  
"Okay."  
"I'll be right back." Kaname said as he got off you and went out of the door feeling your eyes heavy and sleepy.


	16. Chapter 16

By the time you woke up, you were no longer in the room you woke up before, but back in your own room where you shared with Takuma. But it seems that you were alone in the room, and through the window, a snow was falling. A crystal clear block of ice that falls from the sky that looks beautiful as the flower, but known as the devil's tears for its coldness.

* * *

The white snow you see now, reminded you of the white roses that surrounded you when you were found, and your _father_ that was right by your side. He looked so gentle right then, but when you think about it, and when you know about your past, you would've known that underneath his gentle calming face, there lies cruelty and terrifying face.  
You didn't even know it, but you found yourself standing up, looking out the window where the snow was falling; making a white carpet on the steel or soil ground.  
"I see you're awake." You heard Kaname's voice say making you turn around to the door seeing him closing the door.  
"Yeah, thank you for carrying me here." You thanked as he smiled.  
"Today starts the school holiday. I'll be staying at Aidou's mansion."  
"Okay, I'll stay here with the chairman."  
"You figured it out?"  
"Yeah Kaname." You replied smiling. "If I go near vampires, they will know. And I bet they are already suspicious of some unusual presence?"  
"Yes." Kaname responded patting your head. "You are no longer suppressing your pureblood nature of yours so they were questioning about it."

You were in chairman's private office sitting on the couch; You could tell that Yuki, who was studying on the dinning table, was troubled. Just looking at her feature told you so.  
"Yuki, what's wrong?" Yuki gave you a faint smile before replying.  
"It's nothing. Don't worry."  
"You know, you could never tell a lie perfectly."

**Bang!**  
"Yuki! Kasumi! Kurenai Maria has woke up!" Chairman exclaimed who semi broken the door. Zero standing behind him, glaring at you for an unknown reason no actually, you knew exactly why he was glaring.

* * *

**Infirmary**

You, Yuki and Chairman were in the infirmary trying to calm the eager Maria who was asking for Ichiru which, you have no recollection of but you did have a recollection of your mother which, she declines to believe that she is no longer alive.  
"Where's Ichiru-chan?" Maria questioned the chairman, than looked at Yuki and it was pretty obvious she was averting eye contacts with you.  
"Ah Ichiru-kun's is not here at the moment" Chairman stated. Before Maria can say anything, the door to the infirmary opened revealing Zero with his same old facial expression.  
"Ah! There you are Ichiru-chan!" Maria exclaimed happily hugging Zero around his waist. "You lied chairman! He's right here!"  
"Err no thats-"  
"Ichiru-chan! That person is mean! He told me that Shizuka-sama is dead!" She said loudly, but when she looked at Zero fully, disappointment filled her eyes. "Wait you are are you Zero-kun?" She asked Zero who looked troubled at the sudden embrace. After a while, silence filled the room while Maria's eyes looked straight as Zero as she suddenly lost her energy almost immediately; Yuki catching her fall. "Shizuka-sama has met with you than she really did die" Maria stated sorrowfully while Yuki gently sat her down on the nearby bed. Maria looked down, not wanting look up.  
"Are you okay?" Yuki asked receiving a nod in response from Maria as she looked up, her eyes meeting with yours while she bowed to you in unexpectedness; receiving questioning look from Yuki.

"Pureblood Kasumi sama, I think you deserve an explanation from me." She stated while you nodded in response as she unbowed and looked up, her gaze locked with yours, although there was still an evident feature on her face that she was in disappointment and in grief. "Shizuka-sama came to me with Ichiru-chan she asked me if she can borrow my body. Shizuka-sama said that in return, she will make my sickly body stronger. I am blood related distance cousin of Shizuka-sama, and now she's gone"  
"Don't stress yourself too much." You said giving her your sympathetic look. She was your mother's distance cousin, and she is your cousin or aunty. Although, having an aunty shorter and younger than you seemed odd.

"Wait Kasumi, you are a pureblood?" Yuki questioned, you nodding in response hearing a faint gasp from Yuki.  
"I was wondering why I felt an extreme different aura from you." Zero coldly stated, glaring at you.  
"I'm sorry." You replied not knowing what you were supposed to do. Zero grunted, not really pleased at the current situation as he made his move walk out the infirmary.  
"Wait! Zero-kun!" Maria called stopping Zero in his tracks.  
"The day when the Kiriyu's were ordered to hunt down that man that Shizuka-sama loved they were ordered by someone else to do so. Someone who did not like the idea of Shizuka-sama loving the vampire that was a human.  
When Shizuka-sama found out about this mysterious figure, she put all her effort into trying to find and kill it. That person is the pureblood's, and your enemy I think!" Maria stated while Zero just stood there.  
"You should rest, your body aren't that healthy." Zero said

"Maria." You said  
"Yea Kausumi?"  
"You should rest; I'll inform your parents to pick you up." You said rubbing your temple in earning a weak smile from your cousin.  
"Thank you."


	17. Chapter 17

Kurenai Marau has left the school with her parents, and so did all the other students to go home and reunite with their family since it was now, a school holiday. Every student that went home, Yuki seemed troubled. Well, you couldn't blame her for she does not remember the past. No matter how much you wanted to tell her, you couldn't and wouldn't. And because she does not remember her past, she would conclude all sorts of things that happened with her parents.  
You knew that the more she tries to remember, the more she hallucinates. And the more she hallucinates, the more her darkness will eat her away. And you were right, because last night, she screamed and confessed that she saw herself having a bath in pool of blood.

* * *

Meanwhile

"I got a place where we should go." Zero suddenly stated who was on the couch while Yuki nodded in agreement. Not saying a word, you waited for him to continue. "Yuki wants to remember her past, I thought we should go to check out the hunters association reports. She might remember something."  
You nodded in silence even though you knew; it would be a waste of time.  
You, Zero, Yuki and chairman was now, in front of the hunter's association building.  
You just stood in front of the entrance, debating whether or not to go inside.  
"Hey! Are you really serious? It seems like I'm pestering, but are you really, really sure? It's not a place I would recommend. Now is the time to turn back."  
"Zero... Chairman is saying all that. Are you really sure it's alright for me to go in there?"  
"I'm sure it's okay Yuki. You're a part of this after all. Besides, don't you want to check it out with your own hands?"  
"Yes..."  
"You three go in ahead, I will stay out here." You said crossing your arm.  
"Why? You two shou-"  
"No Yuki!" You cut her off hurriedly. "Because I'm a pureblood! I don't wanna go in there! I just wanted to walk out for a while!"  
"How are we going to let you know when we are going home?" Zero questioned while you rubbed your temple.  
"I'll come back to this place when you guys are done."  
"How would you know?"  
"I'll know." You confirmed.

* * *

Then you decided to go on the streets and did some window shopping. Suddenly you felt someone tapped your shoulder.  
Turning around to see who tapped you, you saw...  
"Zero?"  
"Nope, I'm his twin brother Ichiru." The guy identical to Zero said smiling. You tilted your head indicating that you have no idea who he is, although you did learn something. He was Zero's twin brother.  
"What do you want?" You asked coldly, unintentionally breaking one of the windows nearby, hearing gasp from people.  
"Calm down." Ichiru said smiling. His head was looking left to right, left to right quickly examining you.  
"I said what do you want?" You questioned.  
"I just needed to know how Zero is doing."  
"Lies."  
"Fine. I needed to check up on you on how you are doing, and report back."  
"To whom?"  
"To whom it may be." He replied as you heard the flame burst from far away, the noise only you could hear, which you knew to be at the hunters association building. Ichiru looked at you questioningly since you were looking to your left instead of him. "Something happening Kasumi-sama?" He asked while you replied with silence.  
"Send my father my regards." You requested then you "walked" back to the hunter association.. Your speed was too abnormal, there is no word to describe how fast it was. After a minute or two, you stopped at the door entrance the hunters building.

* * *

"What happened!"

"Umm... err." Yuki stuttered while Zero replied "The book about ten years ago in winter, when Yuki finally found it and opened it, it burned and went into flames."

Sooner or later, you knew that you would meet with your father. The man who is responsible for Juri and Haruka's death.  
The person who's responsible for the current situation. Just thinking about him makes you angry and irritated as covered your face with your hand. And once again, without intentionally trying to, the window of the hunter's association building cracked open making everyone shocked!

"We should head back. I need to talk to Kasumi alone back at the academy." Chairman said seriously as Yuki nodded in response.  
"I'm sorry..." You apologized putting your hand down, revealing your crimson eye.

* * *

Back at the academy, you sat silently in the room chairman had given you. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Kasumi, I need to talk to you." Zeros voiced ringed in demand making you rub your temple. You replied with no answer making Zero to knock louder, you opened the door to see a slightly annoyed Zero.  
Then, Zero immediately took hold of wrist, dragging you wherever he was planning on taking you.


	18. Chapter 18

Zero held onto your wrist tightly like he was afraid you might run away. It pained your wrist, but you didn't say a thing. Why is he pulling you like a rope? Why does he need to talk to you? You don't know. But you can tell his intentions are clearly out of concern for Yuki. You don't blame him if he is angry with you; after all, you knew that if someone finds that book about the winter night ten years ago, it would just burst into flames, declining people to know its did you know? Because once, you searched about your past in the same place at the hunter's association building to find out about your past. For you, it was the "Winter Night of the Bloody Rose." You found the report, but it just burst into blames. And if your research was a failure, you knew Yuki would be the same. But when you come to think about it, you know about your past, but why were you at that _garden?_

* * *

Entering one of the classrooms, he banged the door shut breaking it a little before he looked at you with tiredness and anger. Well it wasn't unexpected, but it was kind of your first time seeing Zero like this.  
"You knew that would have happened, didn't you?" You nodded. "Than why haven't you said anything about it?"  
"Even if I have told you the truth, would it have stopped you from going to the hunter's association building?" You asked. No response but instead, you caught a glimpse of single tear slid down his cheek; the moon glittering the liquid making it looks like a crystal clear diamond. As quickly as it came, the silver haired boy wiped it away in disgust like it was a heathen betrayal. Not knowing what to say, you remained silent as the clouds, started crying vibrating the window to make its sound. "I'm sorry." Was all you could come up with, although you knew he didn't want your apology.

Silence once again took over, only hearing the rain pour from the sky. Why could the cloud be spitting so angrily at this time? Maybe to mock you to rub it in your face, making you feel even more miserable for making a tear show from the Kiriyu. For a guy like him, it would be strange credulity for him to shed a single tear.  
"You're the only person, who has the power to put me in a state like this." Zero breathed, nearing you while you stood still. You didn't catch the meaning of his sentence and you didn't want to find out, but it seems that you had no choice.  
Zero, nearing near you stopped suddenly, letting his bangs to cover his left eye while he stared intently at you. That... kind of scared you.  
"Zero?" You called with tone intertwined with concern and fear.  
"I just wanted you alone for a minute." Zero said. Was this really Zero? The boy, who is insufferable and obstinate as the tree to stand still, actually shed a leaves and shared one of his inner self? When he said you were the only one to make him like this, did he mean you could somehow make him more open? Confusion took over your mind letting it write across your face. The answer is clear, and yet it's so unclear because it's just right there in front of you.

_"You're the only person, who has the power to put me in a state like this."  
"I just wanted you alone for a minute."_

You weren't sure how you were supposed to act on a confession.

* * *

**Shiki Senri**

Walking towards his home, his suit cased clacked with his wheels on the concrete as he enters the door to his only home. A lonely house with only a single soul living in it. A pitiful house to be in, but the boy's thought remained hidden and mysterious, never voicing his thoughts or opinion.  
Creaking the door open, the rain started to pour harder making him uncomfortable at the sudden change of the temperature. "I'm home." Senri breathed seeing his mother on the stairs; who seems to be waiting for her son's arrival.  
"Senri" She called while the boy walked up to his mother, leaving his suitcase at the door way feeling his mothers hand on his cheek.  
"I'm home mother."  
"Senri... Senri..." She repeated hugging her son affectionately. Senri, noticing his mother's hair in a messy groom commented:  
"Let's at least comb your hair your fan will be devastated to see you like this." His mother smiled at her son while Senri took her into her room. The room was nothing special. A normal size room for a noble and he couldn't be bothered observing the sight of his mother's room. Picking up the brush from the table, Senri started combing her hair neatly and gently.  
"You're beginning to look like that demonic bastard..." His mother voiced, even though he was the spitting image of his mother. The lightning struck, distracting him for a moment before he went back to combing.  
"Really? I don't know what father looks like but... I always thought I looked like you."  
"Yes you do but..." His mother stopped looking at herself in the mirror before she continued. "I liked that look that never told what he was thinking. The same look that you have..." She commented while the boy just continued doing his mothers hair, not knowing what his respond should be. So he left it, not replying at all. One of his habits that Rima kept reminding him of.

* * *

**You**

The water bounced off the leaf; the soil sucking up the liquid thirstily to store the energy until the sun makes their appearance. Leafs also have a source of energy, the sun. If you call leafs observing the sun photosynthesis, what do you call a vampire who observes the moon light?  
"Hello princess."  
"Ichiru-san." You replied not glancing back to see him. How he got into your room? You have no idea. "What are you doing here?"  
"The same as last time."  
"Do they know you're here?"  
"They? As in the chairman?"  
"Yeah."  
"He knows. I enrolled here. I'll be attending cross academy after the holidays. That is, of course if my dear brother accepts me." He informed while you just nodded.  
"Can I help you?"  
"No, but here's a letter from the ancient of council." Ichiru said holding out a letter and he handed you the letter.  
"Don't you know it's dangerous to play with fire?" You asked while Ichiru replied with a smirk.

* * *

**Shiki Senri**

"Senri, here's a letter for you from the ancient of council." His mother said, handing him the letter while her son stopped combing his mother's smooth hair. "My uncle from the ancient of council came by yesterday and requested me to give it to you." His mother explained glancing behind her to meet her gaze with his. "Since uncle doesn't have a child, I think he wishes for you to succeed him. Of course we can't say no... because he's from the ancient of council but come home quick okay?" His mother asked receiving a nod from her son.  
Examining the letter's fold, it didn't look that important through the boy's eye. But saying that it's from the ancient of council, the matters change dramatically no matter how much the letter looked unimportant. Showing a blank expression on his feature, he felt his mother's hand on his cheek with her face, close to his neck.  
"And... I'm hungry, give me some fresh blood."  
"How spoiled... well alright." He replied nonchalantly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Shiki Senri**

Blood trickled down from a plastic cup that has the skinny loop hole at then end, only letting one drop of blood to escape into the coffin. The boy stared at the sight with widened eyes, hearing it drip, having no words to say. Tracing his fingertip on the side of the coffin, he glanced behind him to see his great uncle looking intently at the bloody sight.  
"The deepest secret I've been hiding up until now... was keeping him alive. You're _father_"  
"So he hasn't died, how disgusting." Senri commented taking his finger off the coffin.  
"And there's something else Senri."  
"What is it uncle?"  
"You have a half sister, a fully blooded pureblood."  
"Do I really want to know who?"  
Then Shiki looked at his uncle.

* * *

**You**

"Do I really want to know who?" You commented. Ichiru chuckled, than silence took over. A half brother, you actually got a family besides Kaname and Yuki. What's next? Chairman is your grandfather? Err no scratch that, that was random.  
"Are you going to be reading that letter soon?"  
"No Ichiru beause if I don't read it, than I won't know what they want me to do. And I will like it that way. I don't like to get involve with the ancient of council."  
"Well said Kasumi." You had the feeling you weren't going to like having Zero's brother around the school. Sure, Ichiru has brighter and more sociable status, but he has a talent of hiding his true intention.  
"Are you grieving for her_?_" You asked, careful not to sound anything else but curiosity.  
"Shizuka-sama has saved me from my childhood. I gave my service to her until she died. What do you think my answer to your question is? And by now... you should know my intention of coming to Cross academy."  
"It's definitely got to do with my father and Yuki, but you are mainly here for revenge?"  
"Well said." Ichiru said smiling. With that information given to you, you could already accurately speculate that while you're here having a "neat" conversation with Ichiru, at the council of ancient, something bad is going to unfold and you knew.

* * *

**Shiki Senri**

I stared blankly at my uncle. Kasumi? My sister? Who's older? Me or her? I guess it's her if she is the daughter of Shizuka and my father... but her? As my sister?  
"You seem so surprised Senri." A voice I didn't recognized said catching my attention successfully. It was a little boy, leaning his elbow against the edge of the coffin smiling at me. "You should be glad you have an elder sister like Kasumi. I hear that she is the protective kind when it comes to someone she cares about." The boy said opening his eye.

_'Different eye colour?_'

"Besides that... It seems that it has reached its limit now... so that's why, I was looking forward to meeting you when you've grown up."  
"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting master." My uncles said bowing. There are only one simple sentence to this situation I'm in - I don' get it.  
"I wish Kausmi was here with us today too..." The boy with two different eye colour stated disappointedly as he suddenly fainted. As soon as the boy fainted, the hand from the coffin violently grabbed hold of my wrist with its eye, starring intently at me. Some of the blood from the coffin splashed itself on my face, with my clothes observing its liquid.  
_'This is my father...'_ I thought nonchalantly as his grip around my wrist tightened.  
"My cute son... Senri... lend me your power..."

* * *

Meanwhile

"How do you like it... master?"  
"Not bad Asatoo. But I am disappointed in one thing..."  
"What is it Kuran Rido-sama?"  
"I'm disappointed that my daughter failed to show up... Where is Shiki and my daughter?"  
"He's dropping off some provision to the Cross Academy for the Ichiru boy and your daughter will be at academy."

"And who's the boy behind you?"  
"This is my grandson. He will be assisting you in your needs."  
"And where's my daughter _again?_?"  
"She will be at Cross academy."  
"I'm wondering, has she _awakened? I hope my insufferable nephew hasn't got in my way._"

* * *

**You**

Many days had passed, and tonight was the night when the night class student will be back from their holidays, following the day class people who would coming back tomorrow at daylight. You felt kind of lonely since you can't go back to the night class dorm to avoid getting your identity identified. The only time you will be going back there is when you have to get your stuff.

You had to wonder, how long you have to hide yourself from all the people. Hide your true identity and stuff. You could only wish that you were never a vampire to begin with, only thoughts of a wishful thoughts.

"Welcome home." Yuki greeted the moons dorm student with Zero, standing behind her as the wind blew her hair.  
"I'm home..." Kaname greeted back while you watched them on the rooftop, smiling at the sight since the warm feeling came rushing back in. You have to admit, during the night class people's absent, you were kind of feeling lonely.  
The problem you had been having is to avoid reading the letter you received from the ancient of council.

"Kasumi! What are you doing up there! Come down here!" Aidou growled looking at you.  
"I'm home though! Welcome me back!" You sighed at your brothers never changing immatureness and waved.  
"You didn't have to come back!"  
"WHAT!" He yelled while the vampires around him chuckled. "Shut up! Don't laugh!"  
"I'm home Kasumi."  
"Welcome back Kaname." You greeted smiling earning a death glare from your one and only brother Aidou. When you come to think of it, you owe a lot to Kaname. He was always there when you were in trouble and no matter what kind of situation you were, Kaname always found some way to help you out. You had to be grateful towards you cousin, and help protect Yuki in any way you can.

Past, presence and future; past is something you go through and experience from, presence is what you have to do with no regret to behold your future. For now, you would live to the fullest, try to avoid any regrets you might commit. For now... but the problem for you is that... although you remember your deepest memory, there is one missing piece of the puzzle in your memory. It doesn't lie in your past history or the future. It holds in the presence today.

_Why were you in that garden? Why of all the places, were you in that garden?_

_Why do you have an anatomy system that runs in a peculiar way?_

_Why does the moon help you to avoid getting blood thirst?_

_Most of all... how are you going to answer Zero's... feelings?_


	20. Chapter 20

**So i've published abt 8 chapters at once:) and then it'll take a long time for me to update again. Sorry guys .**

* * *

**Yuki**

I thought about a lot of things. Like who I am and what the world is really like behind these walls of Cross Academy. I sometime think that my parent had disowned me and left me at that cold winter place to die. But, if I can't remember what exactly happened, I knew I couldn't jump to conclusion.  
Looking out the window, the moon was shining bright high above. I don't know why, but everytime I look at the moon, it reminds me of Kasumi... a pureblood. At first, I thought she was an ex-human vampire like Zero but... she was a pureblood... Come to think of it, I don't know anything about Kasumi, just like I don't know anything about... myself.  
I know somehow, Kaname-senpai is connected to my memories, but I can't help but think that Kasumi is too. And not only that, she looks somehow like me, only with blond hair and... crimson eyes. Ever since _that day_, her eyes stayed red and I can't help but think that she may be related to me.

_Slimy..._

I cringed and flinched at what I just caught sight on. Taking my hands of the window, I griped my hand, noting to myself that the blood is only an illusion. It's only an illusion...  
"Are you okay?"

* * *

**You**

No matter how dark the night be, there will always be a morning, and vice versa. A ying and yang, just like describing how you and Yuki are. Yuki is kind hearted, you were cold hearted. You are only kind to those who you know and care about; Yuki seems to be generous to everyone. You had to sometime wonder how Yuki can be so cheerful even in the darkest time.  
As if somebody was reading your mind, Yuki came into the view where she was looking outside the window, looking frightful. Drawing nearer to her, you asked,  
"Are you okay?" Your sudden question seemed to alert Yuki as she turned around quickly and pointed her anti-vampire rod at you violently. You dodged the blow moving your head, just missing the rod by an inch while her weapon made a dent on the wall.

"Kasumi?" Yuki called, her eyes changing from scaredness to surprised expression. "I'm sorry." She apologized letting go of her rod as it dropped on the floor.  
"Another illusion Yuki?"  
"I um..."  
"You know... You will eventually remember, so you don't have to force yourself to remember."  
"But Kasumi, I want to know about what happened before I met Kaname-senpai at the snowy place... I want to know, who were my parents... Do you, know your past?"  
"I do and I don't."  
"What do you mean?"  
"What I'm saying is that I remember my past, but I don't know if I remember it all. Because I still have a question that is unanswered... so Yuki, I know how it feels like to feel empty."  
"How did you... remember your past?"  
"I'll leave that to Kaname-san." You replied and then Kaname appeared and walked towards you two.

"I should leave the two of you to talk." You saidleaving Yuki and Kaname. But before you two were completely out of sight, Kaname said,  
"Kasumi, you can come back to the dorm. I think it should be alright for them _to know._" You replied with a nod as you walked away with your brothers hand in yours. If anything that would happen, you would like to avoid the subject between Yuki and Kaname's story.

Because everytime you look at them you would always feel as though your heart is going to break into pieces. 

Then as you were walking towards Moon dorm, you noticed someone was walking behind you, you turned around to see Zero looking at you with no expression plastered on his face. Calming yourself down that is was only Zero; you inhaled deeply feeling the carbon dioxide leave from your mouth as you exhaled.

"You okay?"  
"Thats my question." Zero replied eyeing you out suspiciously. You shook your head to whatever he was suspicious at. "Even though you're pureblood..." Zero started making your rub your temple. "You're still the same." He finished.  
"Even though you're Zero" You mimicked changing a part of the words. "You're still an idiot." You ended sighing sympathetically towards the silver haired boy. Even though you meant for him to be offended, he just smiled at your comment and patted your head.  
"Just how we used to be." He said with his features that could have made anyone melt. "Just stay the way you are."  
"Do you have a cold?" You asked feeling his forehead. Zero sighed, sweat dropping at your action before walking away.  
"You're the first person I drew blood from... I know what your blood tastes like... and what I'm about to do now, might be my last time doing it."  
"I don't get it." You replied bluntly rubbing your temple. Zero stopped in his tracks as he glanced behind you, giving you another smile.  
"Just don't hate me for it." He replied.

_You didn't understand what Zero meant, until the next day..._


	21. Chapter 21

**Zero**

I hate vampires; I loathe them with my life. They are arrogant creatures that live in this unsettled world, a monster in a human form that sucks blood with their fangs because they can't produce their own. But in return, they can expect great power. Those are called purebloods that killed my parents and left me to become a vampire.

An ex-human vampire who are turned by the pureblood, expected to become insane when they reached their limit. Something called Level E. That's me, who by now, are ready to become and turn into a level E.

I've been surviving and preserving my sanity by drinking Yuki's blood. No matter how much I hate doing it, I keep doing it because I can't resist the temptation. It's disgusting no matter how much I look at it. No matter how much I know that I am a vampire, I could never come to a term where I would say that I like vampires.

The first girl I ever drew blood from, even though it was only once, it lingers in my memory like permanent glue. No matter how much I drink Yuki's blood, my tongue thirst for the blood I once drank when my side of the vampire awakened. Yuki's blood is sweet, Kasumi's blood is... indescribable. Bitter? Sweet? None of the words describes what it tastes like. Her tastes of blood are like drug that makes the drinker addicted and makes me want to drink more... taste more... because it's a blood, that I know that isn't normal.

_I realized that it's not because she's a pureblood, it's because Kasumi is not just an ordinary vampire..._

Creaking the door open to the moons dorm, Kaname was up the stairs, starring at me with unwelcoming aura surrounding him like it was ready to stab me like a knife. Clicking my gun, I stared back at him with hatred in my eyes.

"I thought I sensed something unpleasant. And it's you." The Kuran spoke as I replied,  
"At the time when you came back from the holidays, you knew what Yuki wanted to ask. Why didn't you just answer Kuran?" He looked at me with unreadable expression as he looked to his left, where there were two other vampires.  
"Kain, Seiren, you two can go back to your dorms."  
_'Good, make things easier this way.'_ I thought mentally as the two vampires left, leaving only me and the pureblood. We stayed dead silent hearing only the sound of our breath, seeing only each other's eyes with mysterious emotion and meaning intertwined together.  
"This is not the place to talk. Come to my room."

* * *

**You**

_"Kasumi, you can come back to the dorm. I think it should be alright for them to know."_  
That's what Kaname said and...  
_"You're the first person I drew blood from... I know what your blood tastes like... and what I'm about to do now, might be my last time doing it..."_

"Just don't hate me for it."

That's what Zero said...

What Kaname has told you, you weren't sure if you can go back because of the fear of your relatives despising you for it. What Zero said, you didn't understand it. If anything, you were involved in a situation where you are stuck with the most mysterious person in the world.

Curling up in your room, the moon rays shined upon you while you happily enjoy the sensation of it. Then you thought of Yuki.  
Yuki was doing the same in her room, probably thinking about what her past was like, while you were thinking about an answer to your body system.

Vampires can't produce their own blood; so therefore, they suck from a human who can. But in your case, you can't produce your own blood, but as long as there was moon light, you didn't need any donation. But without the moon, you will unconsciously drink a person's liquid.

You know this by experience. Been there, done that; been told that, but never been told why. The only thing you can think of to get your answer, you can think of only one person to seek out. And that was Kaname. But the fear is, would he know? If he does, would he tell you? If he doesn't, than you might never know the truth. For now you just tried to figure it out yourself... and you failed miserably.

Sighing, you brought your knees closer to you as you closed your eyes, doing anything but thinking. Making your mind blank, but it was easier said than done. Because making your mind blank means you're not thinking of anything, seeing anything and saying anything, just a totally empty world where it was nothing but blankness.  
Yet again, you failed.  
But the disappointment in your failure didn't last long when the wind gushed past through the window, bringing in a smell that made you freeze in your spot, speechless and bringing you news that was like a slap on the face. Burying your face in your hand, you sat there like a statue.

* * *

**Kaname**

"Do all pureblood not know when to quit?" Zero questioned, pointing his specialized gun at me while I pinned him down, having my hand around his neck wanting every fiber in me to choke him to death like a snake wrapping its victim.  
"I don't want to hear that from someone who's not serious. Yuki would be sad if I accidentally killed you. And plus... who are you to insult a pureblood...? When you are, carrying the same guilt as me?"  
"Shut up!" He spat, glaring daggers at me making me smirk. I knew it, I knew it all along. I tolerated having him drink Yuki's blood but for him to...  
"You... I truly despise you Kiriyu Zero." I said with venom dripping out in each syllable tightening my grip around his neck without a warning.

**Bam!**

The bullet nicked my temple where it started to drip down my face, landing on the Kiriyu's cheek like a rain of blood. Kiriyu brought his gun up again, his eye turning crimson with hatred clearly indicated.

"Your body is honest; you see blood and your eyes tell me you desire it."  
"Shut up."  
"It seems there is an unhealed scar on Yuki's neck... but Kiriyu-kun, it seems that the interval between the hunger is growing shorter. I wonder, if you are still able to protect Yuki with that fact."  
"Just shut up!" Kiriyu demanded, huffing out air as he weakly pointed his gun at me with his face, looking down on the floor. I can tell, even without looking at his face that his emotions are mixed with two different people in his life. And two of those people who he is confused about happens to be the centre of my life, one of them which I care more than anyone in this entire world.

"Listen Kiriyu." I half whispered grabbing his wrist down as I neared his ear. "You should drink my blood now."  
"Don't joke."  
"Why would it be a joke? Within my body flows the Kuran blood, which will surely lengthen your life. It will be a problem if you die now... I've let you live this far because you have been useful to Yuki."  
"Just like you... deciding things for me."  
"I know... but I'm not only doing this for Yuki..."  
"What does Kasumi have anything to do with this?"  
"Kasumi is Yuki's shadow who protects her from behind... not only that but... long story short, she has everything to do with this... and she is the reason for my course... because my feeling for Kasumil may be the same as yours... although, your feelings are right now twisted."  
"What are you trying to imply...?"  
"That's something you should know for yourself Kiriyu." I replied causing him to grab his shirt where his hearts are indicated. His heart beat ringed loudly in my ear like drums while I continued to purposely near my neck to his fang.  
He is right now, without a doubt useful alive at the current situation... and as has I anticipated, he pierced his fang through my neck, drinking my blood hungrily. Sighing... I spoke.

"Do not ever forget... who was the one that gave you this blood Zero"

_Gulp_

"You're the one who are supposed to hate vampire the most, but you need blood more than anyone else. I think you are more vampire-like than any other..."

* * *

**You**

You stood outside the moon's dorm entrance, standing there like a ghost. Your blond hair shined with the only light in the blackness not knowing why you are standing there. It was like your body moved on its own refusing to listen to you will as your legs walked and walked... until it reached its destination.

Utterly oblivious to your own action, you faced your back to the door...  
Only to be greeted by Zero. Whose clothes was stained with blood. And he smelled with the blood that clearly belonged to Kaname.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews :) and I think i shall use "I" instead of "You" when it's kasumi's POV**  
**Till now, i still don't know how i shall end it -_-**

* * *

Mine and Zero's eyes locked, starring at each other as if like we are trying to figure out a book with a high level vocabulary. Standing there silently, only hearing the sound of the wind walking past, brushing past while we stared at each other emotionlessly, all I could give him was an unmeaningful stare with my crimson eyes.  
If anything that was going through my mind, I could only think about the stench of blood from Zero: Kaname's blood. 

The sound of footstep vibrated your ear drum like someone was stomping on them like horses galloping.  
Alarmed, I quickly went up to Zero and pulled him to my room using vampire speed!

The door clicked, then I bit my wrist. The door opened and I see Kain who stared at me with blank expression while my blood, rolled down my wrist.  
"You're a... pureblood princess?" Kain questioned but all he received was the silence exchanging a bit of unspoken words. Even though Kain is a sensible and controlled person, I could tell he was quiet disturbed by the scent of my blood.

Blood dripped down drenching my white uniform and the cold grounds while Kain and I stood there competing who would give up and talk...

"Nice to see you again too Kain, if it's alright with you, could you pretend that you didn't see me tonight?"  
"I smell two different kind of bloo-"  
"Shhh..." I whispered "Secret until tomorrow night." I said smiling. Kain replied with a nod, walking away into the Moon dorm closing the door behind him.

Zero, who has been hiding all along suddenly, grabbed my wrist!  
"I told you before" Zero stated starting a conversation. "Even though you are a pureblood, you are still the same."  
"And I told you before." I replied with a tone with no emotion. "Even though you're Zero, you are an idiot."  
"What about the person who carelessly bled their own self?"  
You kept quiet for awhile and said " I think it's ok for you to leave now by the window. Just be careful Zero."

* * *

"What's wrong?"  
"Hmm? Err...! Nothing!"  
"Really?"  
"I um..."  
"If it's alright with you, would you like to share your troubles?"  
"... I..." Yuki stuttered showing a tint of blush and fear through her facial expression. I knew what she is trying to say.  
Although in my case, I wasn't the bright one in BGR thing but... if I have to think about my own feelings about these kind of things, I would automatically think about _that_ person, and _that_ person is rather too difficult to understand.

Will I confess my feelings to him?  
The answer is simply no.  
Because of various reasons and the promise I know that has been made.  
And I wasn't going to be the one breaking it.  
Knowing where I stand, I knew I had to stay in that place.

I look at Yuki once again "So, are you going to share your troubles or-"  
"I'm just afraid Kasumi..." She said burying her face with her palm as if she can hide herself away from the world. Feeling that she had more to say, I stayed silent, waiting patiently for her to continue. "I understand what I'm afraid of is how to answer him. The ignorant times are gone now. I've always avoided thinking about it... the relationship between me and Kaname-senpai... It's something that I can't think about... _because we are too different..._"

"Who says so?" You questioned, smiling towards Yuki who gave me a bemused and surprised question.  
"We may be different race, but we all have the same feelings. Not to sound corny, but if those feelings are mutual, why would you care about differences? Or are you just paranoid?"  
"I... I don't know."  
"Think about it." Yuki nodded who looked rather thoughtful about what I've just said. Smiling, you stood up from Yuki's bed going towards the exit. "Yuki?"  
"Yea Kasumi?"  
"You're five minutes late to school." I replied "And I'm pretty sure your headache is gone by now."  
Then I walking out of her room where Zero was standing next to the door, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.  
" Are You done?" He questioned while I closed the door behind. I gave him a questioning looks while he in reply, returned with a sigh. "Aidou is waiting in chairman's office for you."  
"Okay."  
"And I got a question."  
"What is it?"  
"Why aren't you asking me anything about what happened... _last night?_"  
"Because I don't think its any of my business." I replied with a smile. "Lead the way?" He replied with a nod.

* * *

**Zero**

Feeling perplexed towards the person who is walking behind me, I had to think about what he said, and what she just told me.  
_Kasumi is Yuki's shadow who protects her from behind... Not only that but... Long story shot, she has everything to do with this... And she is the reason for my course... because my feeling for Kasumi may be the same as yours... although; your feelings are right now twisted."  
_  
Yuki is involved and so is Kasumi. Kasumi is the main reason he is doing this and he has definitely pointed out the fact, with echoing words that he _loves_ her. His feelings maybe the same as mine, but my one is right now twisted...  
I still don't understand, and I can't find the answer... and now the person who he is in love with tells me its none of her business? If anything, my mind is right now puzzled, and trying to place the puzzle in the right place is a headache. And... another question has entered my mind...  
_Kasumi is Yuki's shadow?_  
I have to say that I never looked at it that way. Sighing, I turned around facing Kasumi and pinned her against the wall where I could clearly hear her heartbeat and see her veins through her neck.  
It was beating normally, and I had the sudden urge to drink her blood even though I had enough of it last night.  
_She's definitely not a common pureblood..._  
Annoyed, I closed the gap between us leaning my head on her shoulder where the sound of her heartbeat rang louder in my ears. She didn't say anything and do anything but I could tell that she was intending to listen to what I had to say. But I wasn't going to say anything...

_**Don't you ever forget...**_

Because what she is letting me do now

_**Who granted this blood to you...**_

Is enough for me... for now "Thanks..." I whispered in her ear  
"Anytime..." she replied sincerely and for that moment... I though I was going to cry again...  
Are my feelings really twisted?  
_"The place where your bullet gazed me... it still hurts. This is why I hate weapons specialized for vampires. Thanks to it, your bite marks still hasn't healed. You bit me mercilessly, it pisses me off." The Kuran spoke unhappily while I leaned against the wall where my blood and his were stained. I glared at his remarks and him and his all mighty presence.__  
__Irritated__  
__Pissed__  
__I banged my fist on the wall making the brick to crumble down into little pieces while my fist stayed in the dent.__  
__"I'm the one who's pissed."__  
__"You're finally conscious Kiriyu Zero... Are you that bothered with my blood flowing through your body? You're being scary enough."__  
__"You'll know after you tasted it..." I said getting up from my spot, wiping my blood off my mouth. "How much your blood is poisonous."__  
__"It is said that the direct lineage of Kuran vampires have very rich and thick blood. That is why it could be a special antidote to delay the process of becoming a level E."__  
__"..."__  
__"And because of the riot and the smell of my blood, the others will have noticed. I suggest you leave from the window. It is only a matter of time, before what you did is exposed. But... it looks like you're already prepared right?" He was right... and I'm not surprised how he knew. "And one more things..." He continued. "Why I couldn't answer to what Yuki wanted to know... was for her own good."__  
__"And Kasumi?"__  
__"So you noticed? That she seems to be a special case, not just any other pureblood?"__  
__"..."__  
__"Let me tell you this... she is what you call a... Sylothyll. She's not the direct lineage, but she has inherited the recessive genes through her ancestors."__  
__"... Sylothyll?"__  
__"I advise you leave now." He said firmly and I immediately knew why, because I could feel the others vampires presence just outside his room. Without second thoughts, I left._

* * *

**Shiki Senri Body/Rido **

I have to say that I was sleeping comfortably in the bed until I was disturbed with a slight call of grimness through his tone. To prank, or more correctly to tease, I became the actor for that day.  
"I said it's time to wake up... Shiki"  
"... Mmm... You're being so noisy Ichijou-san, its still morning."  
"Shiki! Sorry are you alright? Sit up slightly! Shiki! Shiki? Shi-"  
"Shiki, Shiki. You're so annoying Takuma." I said grabbing hold of his wrist. I thought assistance was supposed to be happy to assist? Humph, I guess in my case, its a little special.  
"Where's Shiki?"  
"Ohh, the Shiki you know, is sleeping inside." I said pointing at myself

"It's sort a weird for me to say this but, my son is cute." I stated smiling pointing to myself letting go of Takuma's wrist  
"Are you already used to your son's body?" A deep old voice said revealing Asatoo making me sigh.  
"Grandpa..."  
"What? One by one you disturb me from my sleep? Oh well, it doesn't matter... Do you have something to report to me Asatoo?"  
"The person arranged to welcome you at school has already been sent master. He is as you expected; there weren't any troubles sneaking in."  
"Oh, you mean the boy Shizuka took in..."  
"I am sure that the day of your revival is near. The true head of the Kuran family... Kuran Rido-sama."  
"Hmm... by the way, I think I should meet my 'cute' nephew don't you think? And my precious daughter... I want to crunch my thirst; it's been long enough since I've tasted a refreshing taste of a flower."


End file.
